


All For Her

by MeredithYU



Series: bodyguard-J&D [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2020-02-24
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:35:22
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 46,570
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22028665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MeredithYU/pseuds/MeredithYU
Summary: And then the show goes on, she's not dead, she's back.He's still her PPO.Where did they end up?How to trust each other?How do you call yourself by the other person's name?I want to give them a complete feeling.
Relationships: David Budd/Julia Montague
Series: bodyguard-J&D [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1593559
Comments: 52
Kudos: 60
Collections: Bodyguard





	1. Come back to her

**Author's Note:**

> It ended a year ago, and I still miss her a whole year later.This article is to let her know that she is missed in every corner of the earth.Come back, Julia.

第一章 回到她身边  
David今天轮休。  
自从回到内政部担任外勤工作，David手头上的时间比以前多了起来。尽管随着警方内鬼与暗杀行动的关联被曝光而导致陆续有人员辞职，迫使警方可派的人手短缺，他也没有被要求加过一天班。目前，Julia的保镖是David and Tom，Kim也在痊愈出院后的第三周被召回了内政大臣的身边。  
尽管搞砸了Julia的演讲还害她差点丧命，但是这些被认为是不可饶恕的过错在要求他们上任前都被无条件的赦免了。  
还是以前的同事，还是那个保护小组，但是David却有一种物是人非的感觉。

起床时，太阳已经当空，尽管快要入秋了，中午的时候还真是有些闷热。  
Vicky今天早班，孩子们也去了学校，餐桌上的煎蛋和茄汁黄豆早就凉透了。David漫无目的的在桌边晃着，显然还没有醒透。  
手机此时传来消息，David突然精神一震，他渴望看到显示的是Lavender，然而事实并非如他所愿，是Vicky的留言：“Dave，晚上聚个餐，我们和孩子，你想吃什么？柠檬汁煎鱼？或者你还有什么好的建议？我下班后六点可以到家，晚上见。”  
这样最好，David默默放下手机，忍不住的失落，这样最好。

爆炸发生后，他误以为Julia死了，选择了自杀，然而替罪羊的身份他妈的救了他一命，这实在太可笑——他连自杀的权力都没有。接下来那段被追杀，被怀疑着找出真相的日子，他活得还不如一堆垃圾。公寓里满地散乱的啤酒瓶，茶几上变质的残羹冷炙，然而最多的是烟灰缸已经装不下的烟蒂。  
再后来，他的嫌疑被洗清，更重要的是他得知Julia并没有死，她在恢复中。可是他无法接近她，不过从电视上得知她的哪怕只有一点点的消息也是好的。于是David开始有了重新生活的想法，他接受了帮助，家庭也接纳了他，在Julia不在的那段日子里。  
David搬回了家，有Vicky，有孩子，他尝试着开始与家人弥补裂痕。他回警局做内勤，按时上班，按时下班，旁人眼里，似乎是无懈可击的幸福一家人，然而David心里明白，事实并非如此——从他搬回家住的将近半年的时间里，他和Vicky都各睡各的房间，他甚至没有亲吻过他的妻子，这显然是不正常的。但是David不想去深究其中的原因，尽管他心知肚明。尤其在重新回到Julia的身边后，他更加不愿意融入家庭，因此多以工作忙为由，一周只有调休的时候才会回家。  
所以，一切终究该有个了断了，David想。  
\---------  
晚餐气氛很融洽，尽管柠檬汁煎鱼火候有些大了。Charlie还在兴致勃勃的和爸爸讨论该加入哪个足球队的时候，Vicky已经要求他和姐姐尽快上楼将这周的手抄报做完。  
“妈妈和爸爸有事情要谈，你们先上楼写作业好吗？宝贝儿？”  
"OK！"两个孩子很懂事的离开餐桌——其实在妈妈和爸爸的关系这件事上，他们一直都很懂事。  
“那么，先把盘子收了吧？”David亲吻了Ella和Charlie的额头，便转身询问Vicky自己可以帮忙做些什么。  
“不用，先放着吧。我们去客厅，红茶行吗？”Vicky拒绝了他的提议，她想尽快和他谈谈，心不在焉导致她煎糊了鱼排，尽管味道还可以。

二人坐在了茶几的两边，各自手中是一杯冒着热气的肉桂红茶。  
"我很久前就想找你谈一谈，Dave，大概三个月前，我想，就是在你做回PPO的那个时候。"Vicky的话有点犹豫：“ 不过，我也不知道为什么拖了这么久，抱歉。”  
“不，这不是你的错”David有些奇怪Vicky的坦白，尽管她一直心直口快。“我，我做的并不好。。。从一开始就是。”  
“是啊，我们都努力了，这不能怪谁。”Vicky点头同意，因为她多少猜到了原因。  
“所以，你是怎么打算的？继续生活在这个家里，还是。。。”Vicky耸耸肩，停顿了片刻，她找不到一个合适的词语：“你知道家里是很欢迎你的，Dave。。。”  
“不，”David突然打断了她，他吸了一口气，不由自主的摇头说道：“我需要一个新的开始，我们都需要。”他强调道，郑重的“那对你我、对Ella和Charlie、对每一个人都是最好的选择。"  
"包括她吗？"Vicky的语气有些尖锐，很难说出她此时此刻是什么心情。  
“我想是的。”David苦笑道，他知道那个“她”指的是谁，她和他之间的关系的确是个“新的开始”，然而只有他自己知道这新的关系简单到仅仅是“一份工作”。  
见他没有否定，Vicky继续道：“哦！那我真应该祝贺你们了！”  
David听闻一愣，随即知道她一定是误会了。“不，不是你想的那样，Julia 和我，我们之间还有很多问题。”  
“哦？”Vicky很意外，她想知道发生了什么。  
David喝了一口茶，整个身体向后靠近沙发里，闭上眼睛几秒钟，慢慢说道：“很多事情她并不想让我知道，我也没有权利去干涉她，她对我的态度专业的挑不出一丝纰漏。但是Vic，这不是我所想的，也许，是我妄想的太多了。”  
Vicky没有接茬，她认真听着。  
“我拼劲所有的力气查出真相，洗清我失职的嫌疑，我似乎得到了所有人的谅解，却除了Julia，她是我唯一在乎的宽恕。”David无奈的轻抬嘴角，继续说道：“Julia在那次爆炸中受了很重的伤，尽管过去快一年了，我以为她完全康复了，然而据我这些日子的观察，完全不是那样，她还在顽强的恢复中。我怪自己跑的没有炸弹快，如果我当时可以护住她，也许一切就都不一样了。。。”  
David痛苦的将头抱在双臂中。  
Vicky站了起来，坐到他身边，伸手轻拍他的肩膀，鼓励他继续说下去。  
平复了一下内心的悲恸，David接过了Vicky递过来的茶杯。  
“我重新回到Julia的身边，并不是她的意愿，她似乎是被动的接受了我，因为我被评估是最合适的人选。然而一天天、一周周就这样过去，我们之间的节奏配合的宛如一台保养得当的机器，每一个频率都完美无瑕，可你知道吗？这让我快疯了！我，怀念曾经的她。。。”  
David凝望天花板，脑子里全是她 。她说话的样子，她抑扬顿挫的声调，她选择的话题——绝不会是哪个商场打折、哪对明星闹分手或者谁两天前在网上说了些什么。怀念她的直言不讳和她略带嘲讽的俏皮话，他能从中窥见她人性的火花和内心的温暖，那是她平时不肯轻易示人的一面。他甚至怀念她肌肤的触感和唇齿间若有似无的薰衣草香。。。  
Julia拥有的那种无可名状的独特魅力让他无法克制的被她吸引。只要她给他任何一点暗示，他就会毫不犹豫的执行，自己对她的眷恋究竟到达什么程度他从没有理性的衡量过。  
Julia离开的无数个夜里，这个无懈可击的女人却一刻没有离开过David的大脑。他放任自己的心，一遍又一遍的回想她的手指在他手背上留下的温暖印迹，回想她灰绿色的眸中炙热的目光——她告诉他，希望他与她能并肩而立。她的告白对他的意义，言语无法表达，他觉得自己不配拥有这样的信任与柔情。他所能回敬的只是抓住上天给予的最大的恩赐，守在她身边直到末日的来临。  
\----------  
“你们没有好好谈谈吗？”Vicky问道  
"她没有给我那样的机会。"David 自嘲：“不过她倒是祝贺我回归了家庭，回归了你。"  
“你为什么不和她解释清楚？”Vicky觉得这不可思议，“或者她没有查清楚你的情况吗？在你回到她身边以前？”  
“可是我的确经常回家啊，这也不算是个误会。”David喝了一大口茶，就好像那是啤酒。  
“你应该告诉她你真正的想法。”Vicky郑重的建议到，她没有想到在他回归PPO的这几个月里，他过的这么无奈而狼狈。  
“不，Julia也许并不在乎。”David摇摇头，说道：“我也不想让她知道什么，尽管我渴望自己成为她的牵绊或者至少是在乎的人。但是她是Julia Montague，一个将来可能成为首相的女人，她还有更多值得在乎的事情：她的理想，她的抱负，她的RIPA-18，或者说全国人民的安全。”  
David将茶杯里剩下的红茶一饮而尽，偏过头深深的看着Vicky：“我现在只想待在她的身边，工作也好，补偿也好，在她还需要我的每一个时刻——这就是我需要的，在我的整个人生中。”

站起身，他认为谈话该结束了。  
“Vic，我们可以尽快约个时间去市政厅。”  
“好的，我想我有时间。”Vicky扯了一下嘴角，露出一个勉强的微笑，  
看着眼前这个爱情早就转变成亲情的男人，她不能否认这是最好的结局。

三天后，David和Vicky去法院办理了离婚申请，由于双方均属自愿，所以过程很简单。两个孩子都跟随母亲生活，David可以随时探望，并且每月支付一千英镑的生活费。  
一个月后，二人收到了法院的离婚批准。Vicky还告知David，她决定带着孩子们搬去曼彻斯特，因为Charlie就读的那所特殊学校在曼彻斯特建了一所新的分校，硬件设施很好但是门槛很高——意外的，Charlie收到了批准转校的通知书。而且Vicky的男朋友，那个整形外科医生也在曼彻斯特的格蕾纪念医院找到了薪水更高的工作，而她自己作为护士，调去那里也非难事。  
Vicky邀请David再次共进晚餐，算作告别，他拒绝了。他以前见过那个有着褐色卷发，褐色眼睛，看起来严谨的男人，而且有耐心和能力将丑陋或者破碎的脸重新修复成美丽容颜的人，会是个好丈夫、好爸爸的。  
不过David答应了Vicky，后天他们出发的早上，他会去送行。


	2. The New Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A new beginning, his, hers, everyone's, it's growing quietly, unnoticed, but very visible.

第二章 The New Beginning  
昨夜一场小雨，让仲夏本就清爽的天气变得更加沁朗。清晨的空气中弥漫着泥土和草木的芳香，干净而透明，正如David此刻的内心。和Vicky分开后，未来的路似乎变得简单，不用再去选择，继续走脚下的就好。  
It is a new beginning for him，for children，for Vicky，for everyone，maybe except for Julia.  
David不知道她会怎么选择，他掌控不了她，不过这并不影响他此刻无比轻松的心情，因为他并不要求她改变什么，他要的并不多。  
他打理好一切，早早的出了门，开车去警局和Kim他们会合，然后去接Julia。她今天有一场非常重要的会议，在内政部，这需要做好充分的准备，对于人数超过50人的会议，要做到万无一失。  
“早上好，女士！”  
“早！” Julia打开房门，微笑着回应他，看来她今天的心情也不错。  
“我们可以出发了吗？女士？”  
“当然可以。”   
今天的Julia穿着米色细格纹西服小套装，同色系的羊皮磨砂高跟鞋，外罩酒红色的系带风衣，棕色的短发一丝不苟，哑光玫瑰色的口红，突出了她的高贵和干练。  
David眼里满是赞美，嘴唇动了动——夸赞的话不是他该说的，或者不是此时此刻该说出口的。  
“Good choice，”当David有些直愣的眼神盯着Julia的时候，气氛变得暧昧，Julia注意到了这一点，适时的开了口：“your tie.”  
“Thank you， Ma’am” David 发现了自己的失态，眼睛急忙低下，抿嘴一笑：“you too.”  
都没再开口，二人先后上了车，倒是Kim，把一切看在眼里，觉得今天的确是个开工的好日子，principal和skip似乎心情都不错。况且不可否认的是，老板们的着装可谓是赏心悦目，黑色领带上的暗红色条纹和风衣的酒红色的确是情侣款。  
Kim笑着摇摇头，上了后面的支援车。  
“Lavender outbound.”  
\----------------  
车子穿过古典而优雅的伦敦街道，每一个街区都像一张行走的照片，藏着各种各样接地气的集市。原本厚重的潮湿在十个小时的日照下渐渐消散，仲夏是这里最舒服的季节。  
David此刻没有心情看窗外的风景，他心里盘算着如何得到想知道的东西。无数次从后视镜里观察Julia的情况，她都在低头改着今天会议上要讨论的稿子，甚至没有抬头看一眼。  
所以，他只能一言不发，安静的想着自己的心事。  
内政部到了，Julia终于将一直埋着的头抬起，深深的松了一口气。  
“There must be a long trying day. No idea how long the meeting is going to take .”Julia抬脚下车，看着面前湛蓝色的眼睛嘱咐道。  
“Ma’am” David所问非答：“How was your breakfast this morning?”  
“Oh，”Julia愣了一下，随即便明白了他话里的意思，原来他担心如果早上她没吃东西可能撑不住这冗长的一天。  
“very good，thank you，David.”她深深看了他一眼，便转身和后面上来的助理，边说边进了内政部的大门。  
留下David在原地，望着远去的背影，紧了紧了嘴角，耳边拂过的清风有一股薰衣草的味道。  
\----------------  
上午十一点，会议开始，的确冗长而且艰难，以至于所有的人都忽略了间歇茶点，更不要说午餐了。  
参会人员明显不都是友好派，David站在门外，已经记不清听见了几次Julia骤然提高的音调和变得犀利的言语，甚至有一次他明显听见了争吵声。他冲了进去，尽管他知道这样不合适，但是作为内政大臣的贴身保镖，在看见自己要保护的人站立在那里，激动的面色发白，面对唇枪舌剑而奋力抵抗的是时候，他这么做似乎也无可厚非。  
“冷静点，中士！””Mike Travis 急忙出来当和事老：“会议难免会有意见分歧，这是进步，不是吗？”他在Julia回归后，或者说在首相辞职后，识趣的交出了内政部的大权，老实的做回了他的反恐部长。  
David在极力克制着，他的手下意识的按在腰后的枪上，眼神凶狠，牙关紧闭。  
“冷静点，中士！她没事，好吗？”Mike加重了语气，他怕事态失控。但这并没产生任何效果，David丝毫没有退出去的意思。  
Mike的嗓门可能有点大了，乱哄哄的会议室在他的吼声中瞬间安静了下来。大家都回头看向门口，Julia自然也发现了这边的状况，她望向David，笑了笑，肯定的点了点头，“I-am -alright”她一字一句的隔空说道。  
David原本狂躁不安的心瞬间平静了下来，他收回了按在枪上的手，强迫自己吐出一口气，退出了会议室。  
他退出去后，参会的人开始窃窃私语。结果接下来的几个小时远称不上折磨，再也没有过激的言辞从里面传出来，Julia似乎说服了所有人，而且她也理智的接受了来自各方的建议，这也许会使RIPA-18更加完美并起到更有效的作用。  
谢天谢地，David在站了五个小时零一刻钟后，终于有闲暇发现自己的腿有些麻了——他的高度紧张的精力一直都在她身上。  
会议结束了，陆续有人走了出来。Julia是最后出来的，脸色白的不像话，疲惫通过憔悴的外表很轻易的就透了出来。  
她缓慢的走出会议室，身形不太稳。David发现这是由她的右脚产生的，他发问：“怎么了？女士？你还好吗？”  
“没事，我只是太累了，能马上送我回家吗?”Julia 的声音低弱，但是David都听清了。  
“没问题，女士，” David仍旧坚持着：“但是您的右脚？我是说...”  
“女士的右脚在会议时不小心扭伤了。”Christina，Julia的新私人助理，一个有着红色卷发的苏格兰姑娘接话道，她从Julia回归内政大臣职位后，就一直做的很好。  
“需要我叫医生么？”  
“不用了，我没事”Julia拒绝了，回头对红发姑娘说：“请你加班，把今天会议内容整理出来，我明早要看到它在我的办公桌上，谢谢。”  
“好的，女士！”Christina爽快的答道。

两个人朝着电梯走去，Julia走的很慢，一切并不像她说的那样轻松，在接近电梯口的时候，她险些摔倒，一支有力的手臂及时的扶住了下滑的身体。  
电梯里，气氛有些紧张，David微微偏头便看到了Julia额头上细密的汗珠，显然不是因为这并不炎热的天气。  
“我认为还是叫医生来吧，女士，”David又一次提议道：“而且你可以靠在我身上，减轻右脚的重量，这样也会减轻一些疼痛。”  
“好吧...”Julia轻轻吐出一口气，双目微阖，她无力再反驳，她同意了。左侧身体完全靠在David的肩膀，重力从右脚转移到了身边这个穿着西装的男人身上。  
David通过对讲通知Kim将车开到内政部地下停车场的电梯口，并通知医生马上到内政大臣的家。他一步也不想让她走，一刻也不想耽搁，而她似乎也是一句话不想说，疲劳和疼痛折磨的她筋疲力竭，都听他的好了。  
上了车，在关车门前David建议Julia将受伤的右脚上的高跟鞋脱下，已经下班了，不用再注意什么形象，而且就他的经验，崴伤后如果没有得到及时有效的处理，组织液会很快渗出，使脚部肿胀起来，这就意味着该死的高跟鞋的狭小空间肯定装不下已经水肿的右脚，再加上长时间的站立或走动，脚趾一定会被磨破。所以当Julia将高跟鞋脱下的时候，如他所预见的，她的小脚趾已经有些血肉模糊，脚踝也肿的足有两英寸高，呈现骇人的紫红色。  
看到眼前的一切，David有一股无明火，她就这样一直忍着？可他能说什么，这不是他能干预的，他最多只能提出建议，还好她都听了。  
车子启动了，David一改谨慎的以往，选择了一条最近的回家路，请司机将空调调到23度，并从后视镜观察她的状况。Julia从上车后就闭了眼睛靠在座椅上，似乎在小憩，但其实那疼痛不可能让人睡得着。  
“女士，您喝一杯接骨木花露吧。”David知道喝点东西会暂时她转移对疼痛的注意力，而且可以填饱肚子。  
“It's very kind of you.”Julia睁开眼睛，接过了David递过来的还冒着热气的接骨木花露。  
不错的选择——接骨木花的香气有镇痛作用。  
\----------  
车子稳稳的停在了福斯特兰德公寓，David替Julia打开了后车门，并将身子探了进去，“我们到家了，女士，请允许我抱您进去。”  
Julia睁开眼睛，一双湛蓝色的眸便映入眼帘，那里面透出的东西真挚而焦急，没有一丝杂念。  
“我不认为您可以再将右脚穿进鞋子里，”在Julia犹豫的刹那，David继续说道。  
这就好比将已经解脱出来的物体再塞进禁锢中，这显然是不可能的。  
“Julia，圈住我的脖子，Please！”David盯着她的眼睛，加重了语气。  
Julia微不可闻的叹了口气，随即将双手绕过David 的脖子，身体便轻而易举的被抱出了车子。  
“医生会在三分钟后到达，Kim，请你帮忙拿着女士的公文箱子和鞋子，Tom请原地待命。”David踩着脚下的银杏叶，大踏步的朝着公寓门口走去，边走边发出命令。  
“Skip！”  
Julia窝在David怀里，被抱着，她偷偷抬头看他，然而他并没有低头看她，而且他的脸色不是很好，铁青着。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I will keep updating, fast for a few days, slow for a week, thank you.  
> Happy 2020，love you.


	3. Remembrance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> She called your name in the coma, twice. She called "David" twice.

第三章 Remembrance  
Dr Shepherd轻轻关了卧室的门，转身便看见那个站在昏黄壁灯下的男人。  
西装仍旧笔挺着，通讯器也一丝不苟的挂在耳畔，只是头发有些乱了，面色灰白，眼神中的关切怎么也藏不住的溢了出来，出卖着他慌乱的心事。  
看见医生出来了，David急忙抬头询问：“Julia怎么样了？呃...我是说，内政大臣还好吗?”大概是看到了对面人脸上些许的诧异，David急忙改变了称谓。  
“PS Budd？”Dr Shepherd问道：“或者我可以叫你David，可以吗？”  
“Sure...”就在David还没有反应过来的时候，Dr Shepherd接着说道：“你可以叫我 Dereck，内政大臣的私人保健医生。你是内政大臣的贴身保镖，我知道你的名字”。  
“她还好，脚指上的伤口已经清理消毒，脚踝水肿也得了有效控制。我给了她半个单位的安眠药，我想今晚她不用忍受疼痛的折磨，可以睡个好觉了。”Dr Shepherd没间断的说道。  
“这，这很好...”David听到了这一天里唯一让他安心一些的话，感谢老天。  
“那么，你不想问我为什么知道你的名字吗？我们是第一次见面。” Dr Shepherd有些戏谑的看着对面的这个身材魁梧的男人。  
“不过我还是不说的好，也许，Julia并不想让你知道这是为什么。对，我想我还是不说。”  
David不知道该怎么接下去，尤其在另外一个男人的口中听到了Julia的时候。除了自己，他为什么可以也叫她的名字？David心里不舒服。   
气氛有些尴尬。  
“如果你可以整晚呆在这里，我想我可以回家陪我的孩子睡觉了。”Dr Shepherd挑了挑眉毛，边说边穿上了黑色毛呢大衣，拿起了出诊箱。  
“我会留下的，先生”David点点头，非常肯定的。  
“我会整晚守候在这里。需要我为您叫车吗？先生”  
“不了，谢谢，我开车来的。”Dr Shepherd微笑着拒绝。他本来是很想赶着回家给孩子读睡前故事的，可是在看到那个男人满脸疑惑甚至有些痛苦的神色时，看到他其实满腹疑问又隐忍着不说不问的时候，善良的医生改变了他原先的想法。  
好吧，也许一开始他只是想逗一下他，让他问出点什么，结果没想到这个PPO还真是闷骚。  
“Is there still anything you want me to say？”Dr Shepherd将开门的那只手适时地收了回来，看着David的眼睛，有些郑重的问道。  
时间停止了片刻，David 深深吸了一口气，终于问出口：“请告诉我那天都发生了什么。”他突然很感激，不知道是感激老天没有让医生走，还是感谢自己抓住了这个唯一问出真相的机会。  
穿着黑色毛呢大衣的医生也松了一口气，微笑着放下了出诊箱，走到客厅中间的沙发，稳稳的坐下，似乎要开始他的长篇大论了。  
“你也坐下，好吗？David” Dr Shepherd指着对面的沙发“这说来话长了。”  
“那可真是糟糕的一天，噩梦一样。Julia被送来的时候，God，我不知道该怎么样形容她一塌糊涂的状况。”Dr Shepherd双手交叉着，无所目的的摇着头。“她折了右侧第三第四肋骨，这穿透了她的右肺，造成了气胸，右手小臂及右小腿骨折，粉碎性的，爆炸的剧烈震荡造成了脑部出血，使她深度昏迷。不过这也没什么不好，如果她清醒着，这些伤会让她pain index超过10，那疼痛是无法忍受的。”  
David湛蓝色的眼睛有层水雾，喉结动了数次。双手紧紧抓着西装前下摆，指节僵硬的发白。  
Dr Shepherd似乎没有注意到这些，接着说道：“这些还不是最致命的，差点让我们失去她的是那个该死的脾脏。她的脾脏全部破裂了，那个家伙几乎浪费掉了她全身所有的血液。我们不得不及时把它摘除，手术用光了医院里所有的O型血...”  
\--------------------  
David好像听不见医生在说什么了，他的耳边嗡嗡作响，一片空明。他的PTSD又犯了。  
废墟中，周围都是尖叫声和哭泣声，空气中弥漫的金属味道和血液腥气让人作呕。到处都是灰尘，他看不清，似乎回到了他再也不想回去的战场上。  
当他从巨大的响爆声中回过神来的时候，他开始疯狂的找寻她的身影。“Julia，Julia，where are you？! Julia！”他忘记了报告，忘记了呼叫救护支援，他只知道要马上找到她，Now！  
终于在烟氲迷蒙的前方看到了一抹红红色，那是她吧。David踉跄的走过去，拨开压在她身上的破碎的木料，查看她的状况。当虚弱的跳动从指间传过来的时候，David仿佛有从死亡的窒息中得到了一丝氧气的救赎。  
她还活着，Julia还有心跳。  
意识慢慢回笼，David抓起耳机，疯狂呼叫救护，然后一动不动的护在她的身边，温柔的抚摸她的头发和脸颊，尽管那里布满灰尘和炸弹里的药粉。  
短短三分钟的等待已经足够让David失去理智，当他揪着医护人员的衣领咆哮道：“You have already said two minutes！Why fuck so long？”  
还好，没人会怪罪这个疯狂的男人，也只当是在经历了重要的人被炸弹伤害后生死不明的失控。  
救护车拉走了Julia，剩下了这个歇斯底里的男人。他站在那里不知道多久，望着救护车离开的方向，直到有人上前询问他是否需要帮助时，他还是浑浑噩噩的。  
David认为他应该去医院等消息，无论怎样。在那之前他应该先处理一下自己，因为他的西装，他的衬衣，甚至防弹衣，全都是让人刺目的红色，那是Julia的血。这让他本就已经不灵光的脑袋变得更加的灰暗。以至于在爆炸发生后的几个月里，David只要一闭上双眼，就看见自己被鲜血染红的衣衫，那是Julia的血，他的重要人的血，或者是他爱人的血，他感觉自己要死去了...  
\------------------------  
“PS Budd，are you OK？” Dr Shepherd在叫他：“Can you hear me ? David？”  
医生的呼唤使他从回忆中走了出来： “Yeah，sorry，”David抱歉着，努力的摇着仍旧有些晕的头：“I just...”  
“I know，I know”Dr Shepherd友好的打断了他：“我也不想再回想起那些糟糕的记忆，让人无法忍受。”  
“I'm sorry”David 清了清嗓子，又一次的抱歉。  
“没关系我们继续，或者就到此为止？”医生观察着对面男人的状况，怕他吃不消。  
“No，no，I'm OK. I'm fine. Please go on.”David希望得到更多，虽然他并不确定。  
“手术进行了十一个小时，进行到三分之二的时候，Julia心跳停止了一段时间，十三分钟，该死的十三。”Dr Shepherd骂道：“我们将实时情况通知了她的母亲，不过，thank God，最后她那走丢的心跳又回来了，we got her！不然我会丢了饭碗的，因为我把英国的内政大臣弄砸了！首相会杀了我！”  
Dr Shepherd自嘲的笑出了声，这让原本清冷的气氛有了一丝轻松的暖意。  
“哦，我想我差点忘了告诉你我是怎么知道你的名字的，David。”Dr Shepherd终于想起了谈话的关键点，这似乎也很有趣。  
“我有一名实习医生，他也叫David。Julia在术后昏迷的第三天中午有了短暂的清醒，那时我正巧没在她身边，而我的实习生，叫David的那个正好在她身边。当我问他病人的情况的时候，他告诉我‘内政大臣叫了我的名字，两次，他叫我David！这太奇怪了，是吗？她怎么知道我叫David？！’”  
David一时愣了，他又一次不知道该说些什么，只是完全的错愕了，她在命悬一线的时候，竟然叫出了他的名字。这有点不可思议，David感觉胸中憋闷，喘不过气来，他不知道什么可以让他平复现在澎湃的内心。  
“Julia在喊出David后的第二天便醒了过来，脑中的出血面积也在慢慢缩小，在没有手术的情况下，这是一个很好的现象。我们都很兴奋，以至于渐渐把这件事情遗忘了。直到一个月后，Julia被转移到赫特福德去疗养，她康复的状况本来一直不错，可是有一天病情没有预兆的出现了反复。”Dr Shepherd抬起了眼睛，有些谨慎的看着David，轻声说道：“那天Julia脾气异常暴躁，以至于她本就在修补后仍旧脆弱的内脏破碎了，造成腹腔出血。我们不得不又一次进行了手术，结果还好，化险为夷。我们查找原因，可都一无所获，直到后来我无意间得知了Julia的前保镖也叫David，在那场爆炸中幸免于难，而且因祸得福的从分居回归了家庭。”  
Dr Shepherd精明的脑袋瞬间明白了什么，他知道了也许这个叫David的保镖对内政大臣是个不一般的存在。  
“很抱歉，我有很强的好奇心，尽管我知道这对医生来说并不是个好品质。但是只要对我的病人康复有帮助的，我都会去试一试。” Dr Shepherd耸耸肩，微笑着说道：“我查了你的资料，David Budd，陆军上士，曾派去中东战场，回归后，担任内政大臣私人保护官员。哦，对了。你还阻止了10.1火车恐怖炸弹事件，我要谢谢你，因为我的姐姐正好在那列火车上。”

鉴于时钟已经敲过了十一响，又或者因为对面这个穿西装的男人一直一言不发，Dr Shepherd自顾自的絮叨：“时间差不多了，我想我也该走了。”  
医生觉得自己已经说清了一切，而且他应该留出时间或者空间给对面脸色阴晴不明的男士慢慢消化。  
起身，拿起脚边的出诊箱，Dr Shepherd向门走去。突然回头，他还需要提醒几句：“Julia的右小腿骨折在那次爆炸中骨折了，粉碎性的。所以不适合一整天的站立或者行走，那样会让她的腿重新断掉，今天就是个不错的例子，也是幸运的，她的脚踝只是崴伤了，而不是碎掉。”  
这句话成功的勾起了David的关注点，他点头数次，盯着医生，认真的听着。  
“还有，Julia的身体里没有脾脏，这就意味着她即使在最好的营养提供下也还是中度贫血的程度，她的免疫力会很糟，所以万事小心。”Dr Shepherd最后善意的解释道：“我知道这些也许对PPO 来说有点超越了工作的范围，但是我想对你来说，David，你关注的绝对不会只是她的安全。好了，晚安，警官。”医生手拿着毛呢帽，微微颔首，微笑的道晚安。  
“晚安，先生。”当David从愣神中回过神的时候，可爱的医生早已经开车走远了。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chinese is a language of great spirit. I am sorry if it has caused dyslexia to you.Try to use the translation software, YouDao is a good choice.  
> I think language is not a barrier, after all, we love them the same, right?


	4. Stalk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Already touched each other's hearts, are trying to break free of heavy barriers, quietly close to...

第四章 Stalk  
黑夜是漫长的，尤其是无眠的夜更让人难以忍受。可是David不这么认为，他需要时间，因为他有太多的东西要消化，他觉得自己胸中堵得慌。  
医生的话包含了太多，让他不知道从何处开始。  
爆炸发生后的每一天他都在猜测Julia在医院里都经历了什么，那时的他只是一个任务失败的保镖，他没有守在医院的身份和地位。尽管他知道那一定是非常惨痛的，他不愿意面对，可又控制不住的渴望得道真相，直到一切血淋淋的呈现在眼前的时候，原以为自己无数次加固而坚不可摧的防线被瞬间击的粉碎。  
David一夜没有阖眼。  
每过一个钟头，他就会轻轻打开Julia的房间门，看看她是否还在安睡。当确认她的确在熟睡的时候，再慢慢的退出房间。他只开了客厅左角边那一盏灯光昏黄的落地灯，然后静静的坐在沙发上，一动不动，回想着发生的一切或者根本大脑就是一片空白。

天空泛出鱼肚白，渐渐擦亮了。  
房间发出了些许响动声。  
“Have you got up yet? Julia？ May I come in?”David听见声音后，嚯的从沙发上站起，快步走到Julia的门外，问道。  
“Yes，you...”  
“Sorry”没等Julia的话说完，David已经忍不住打开门把手进来了，他急于要知道她的状况。  
Julia跪坐在地毯上，用左手扶着床边，正在努力的坐回床上，很显然她还不知道崴伤的脚踝可以疼痛到她无法站立。她穿着黑色吊带睡裙，绣花的丝绸长袍外套只穿上了左边的袖子，因为David在她还没有准备好的情况下就进来了，或者说她根本不知道他会在门外呆了一夜。她慌乱的将睡衣外套披在身上，腰间的带子还没来得急系上。  
周围的空气瞬间尴尬，两个人的脸颊都有些红了...  
“早！女士”David的声音有些嘶哑。  
“昨晚睡得还好吗？”他一边说一边伸手去搀扶，直到她重新稳稳的坐回了床上。  
“睡得很好，谢谢”Julia扯出了一丝笑，问道：“你昨晚在这里待了一整夜？”  
“Dr Shepherd 觉得应该有一个人留在这里，所以...”David点头肯定。  
“嗯...”Julia也跟着点头，她意外到不知道还能说些什么，这算惊喜么？  
“我想，我应该去洗漱一下，对，还有很多工作要做，昨天的会议给我了很大的启发，我想我应该好好借鉴一下...” Julia似乎在没话找话，她还从没有这样语无伦次过。  
“但是今天是星期天，您是要加班吗？”David提醒道，相比之下，他竟然冷静许多，也许他的注意力更多的放在那已经变成淤青的右脚踝上，而没有注意到Julia的失常。  
“哦，对，我的加班。Christina一定在办公室等我了，我们还有很多事要做” Julia回答道。  
“为什么不在家里办公呢？今天的天气不适合出门。”David建议道，  
外面不知道什么时候又下起了小雨，湿冷的很。  
抬头看了看窗外，脚踝的刺痛也还在不定时的刺激着她的神经——  
的确，他是对的。  
Julia叹了口气“那好吧，但是，我先给她打个电话吧”  
她拿起手机，播了Christina的电话，得知她已经带着整理好的会议材料，在前往自己公寓的路上时，赞扬的说了一句：“good girl！”  
挂掉电话前，她补充道 “麻烦你带早餐来，和平时一样，要两份。”  
“非常感谢您，女士”David见她放下电话，嘴角微微上翘。  
“谢我什么？”Julia挑了挑眉问道，停了一下，她又补充：“谢我接受了你的建议，还是仅仅是为了早餐？”  
“Both，I think.”David笑了，这很好。

Julia起身，她想去洗手间，可是独自走过去对她来说有些困难。  
鉴于她并不想在他面前蹦着走路，因此她接受了他的援手，在他的支撑下，踱步到了马桶前。  
“小心”David轻声提醒着，左手扶着Julia的腰，右手紧握住她的右手，以承受住她坐下时瞬间加大的重力。  
她抬头刚要感谢，迎面便撞上了他因为弯腰而迅速放大的面容，以往干净的湛蓝色的眼睛里布满血丝，然而仍旧清澈着。  
太近了...嘴唇几乎要贴在一起了，呼吸着对方的呼吸，加速的心跳声一览无余。  
David也感觉到了骤然拉近的距离，可是他沉浸在她像植物琥珀般的眼睛里，那灰绿色的眸子是他为之夺神的光明，也是他无法参透的暗影。他陷在里面，忘了动。  
空气停滞了不知多久...  
Julia用力抽回了被抓住的右手，垂下眼帘，她不能再看了，事态在朝无法控制的方向发展。那曾经让人迷恋沉沦的柔情缱绻一幕一幕回荡在脑中，让人喘不过气。  
重重的闭了眼睛以便于能够更快的冷静下来，她烦躁的理了理头发。  
“Well，thank you. I can fix the rest. thank...” Julia极力压制着慌乱的说道。  
David一句话也说不出，喉结动了动，握紧了双手，迅速退了出去，带上了洗手间的门。

“呼...”David倚在门外，重重的呼出一口气，心还在彭彭跳着，他下意识的将右手握拳，抵在唇上，那里仿佛还留有Julia嘴唇的温度，即使蜻蜓点水般无意间的碰触也会让他热血沸腾。  
David手足无措，太阳穴的血管扩张的吓人，仿佛要爆裂，他甚至觉得自己应该即刻逃走，在他还能控制住自己的时候。  
而Julia呆坐在浴室中，紧了紧睡衣外套，仍旧漫无目的的用手指梳理着并不散乱的头发，似乎这是她眼下唯一能做的事情。  
空洞的望向空气，眼睛里只剩下那深邃的蓝色怎么也挥之不去。  
两个人，隔着一扇门，却仿佛隔着整个世界。  
然而，两颗早已打动彼此的心灵，正在努力挣脱重重藩篱，悄悄靠近...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The chapter is a little short, but the scene between the two begins.


	5. An irresistible kiss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “It's none of your business！I'm just your job！”Julia not giving any impression of weakness “Take off your hands！Are you drunk， too？！”  
> “No! I'm not drunk. I'm crazy！You almost killed me tonight！You wanted to kill me， didn't you？”

Julia的强大是毫不需要掩饰的，在度过短短的两天周末后，周一一大早，她的小羊皮高跟鞋就把内政部的走廊踩得噔噔作响，完全看不出任何问题，尽管右脚踝仍旧淤青着一大片。  
她没有时间去修养，那无异于浪费生命，她要充足的准备应对，因为今天的工作是一件特别的事，喝茶——Julia被女王邀请共进下午茶，天知道这是不是一个完美的鸿门宴。  
几乎从不穿裙装的内政大臣今天破天荒的一身石青色的西装套裙，是毛料与丝质的完美结合，一步裙的长度刚巧盖过Julia的膝盖，衬托出她的小腿匀称而修长。耳垂上坠着的香槟色小珍珠耳钉，给她强而有力的女政要形象增添了一抹温柔，因为这毕竟不是去舌战群儒的谈判场，下午茶本身就是一个温馨的代名词。

David是唯一一个被允许陪同Julia觐见女王的人，不过早在车子停在白金汉宫私人停车场的时候，他就的枪和通讯设备就全部被“暂为保管了”。  
下午茶被安排在女王自己的小花园里，很显然，这次会面是不公开的。虽已近秋天，花园里仍旧盛开着一簇簇绯红色的蔷薇花，香气随微风浮动，令人精神为之一振。  
女王对Julia的印象很好，这从她叫她名字的亲切劲儿上就能明显的感觉出来，但这可不是女人间的喝茶闲聊，而是把亟待解决的严肃问题通过轻松的方式完成罢了。  
自从首相因为丑闻而被迫下台后，国内群龙无首的现状让女王本就超过警戒线的血压又上升了好几个值。前首相的经济贿赂与性丑闻又被国外媒体大肆宣扬，即使一贯交好的盟国的态度也无不漏出嘲笑与讽刺，高贵而骄傲的女王也实在坐不住了。她成天听着没完没了的负面新闻，甚至没有时间遛遛她那些可爱的柯基犬，她受够了。她需要一个接管国家的人，一个她觉得可以信得过的人，无疑的，那个在反恐与打击犯罪上屡建奇功的内政大臣成为了最佳人选。  
Julia的雷厉风行和强硬手段正是女王眼下所需要的，另一方面，同为女性，她认为Julia对教育和医疗的改革也许还会起到意想不到的作用。  
所以，便有了这么一次下午茶。  
不过女王在表达信任的同时也给了一些压力——如果Julia可以如她所愿的，在外交上与其他国家友好互动以迅速挽回因为前首相辞职而丢尽的脸，并且让国内由于教育和医疗改革的利好而恢复国民对政府的信任度，她就会支持“监听法案”的实施，并且在首相竞选的时候，把她的票投在Julia的箱子内。  
“Well，as your wish，your Majesty.”Julia以这样一句话结束了这次下午茶，即使一开始她就猜到了大半，可真正来临的时候，也着实有些许不知所措。更重要的是被人威胁，即使那个人是高贵的女王，也的确不是一件让人愉快的事情。  
起身，行屈膝礼，正要离开，一旁站的笔直的David竟然引起了女王的兴趣。  
“Is this PS Budd？ the hero of the rain terrorist attack and found the real sponsors of the explosion，that almost killed you，Julia？”女王抬起头，看向面前这个英气逼人的小伙子，微笑着问道。  
“Yes，he is，your Majesty ，he is my personal protection officer.”Julia肯定。  
“Good boy.””女王点点头说道：“In view of your courage and all that you have done for the country，you should be knighthood.”  
与其说这是一个令人兴奋的提议，还不如说这真是一个令人惊讶的提议。  
精明的女王别有用心，她早就注意到了一贯特立独行的Julia偏偏带了这样一位保镖来赴约，而不是她的某一个私人助理，这在安保森严的白金汉宫显然是不需要的。可见Julia十分倚重这位外表冷静沉稳的警官，并且是完全的信任他，她对他毫不回避她们之间谈论的任何问题。所以女王打算顺水推舟的送个头衔，不知道达没达到示好与拉拢的效果。  
然而可惜的，Julia和David似乎都不买账，二人竟然都没有接话。  
可怜的女王只能尴尬的说道：“Well，then，We're gonna have to reschedule。”

从小花园向停车场走去，二人虽一前一后却步调一致，各自在想着心事。  
Julia发现了David的心不在焉，他完全没有看路，只是略微低着头跟着她的脚步走着，好像只要她停下来他就必然会毫无准备的撞到她身上。  
“你怎么了？在想什么？”Julia调侃道：“在想爵位吗？”  
“No...”David听后笑着摇摇头，什么爵士，都是虚名，不过这话可不能说出口。  
“我只担心接下来繁重的工作不会压垮您，女士！”他没在敷衍，他的确在担心这个。  
“你说的对，接下来的一个多月一定有的忙的。”Julia表现出疲态的积极，改变国家现状是她的理想，然而却不是在被别人用鞭子赶着走的情况下。

“我们一多半的时间都得在天上飞，甚至吃饭和睡觉也得在几万米的高空中，我还要计划一下都要去那些地方，访问那么多的国家的确不是轻松的活儿。”她语速飞快的说着，突然脑中灵光一闪，她认为找到了他心情不佳的原因。  
“所以，你有很长一段时间不能回家了。我很抱歉你不能陪伴孩子们了，还有，你的妻子...”Julia语气有点酸酸的，不过她猜错了。  
“的确”David听懂了她话里的意思，不过他似乎也找不到否定的理由，况且现在不是解释的好时机。  
“但是你不必抱歉，这是我的工作，我是心甘情愿的。”他只能这样回答。  
“对了，女士，您对爵位一事怎么看？” David认为及时改变谈话内容可以转移Julia的注意力，他成功了。  
“Undeserved reputation.”Julia一字一句，铿锵有力，脸上有着轻蔑的笑容。  
她的想法和他一样，这真令人高兴，David想。  
“不过我倒是建议你接受，”Julia突然话锋一转：“至少你得到的俸禄可以让你的客厅出现一个新的落地沙发。”她不无促狭的说道。

谈话间停车场已经到了，David上前打开了车门，右手扶着车框上缘，以防她磕了头。  
Julia眉眼弯弯的盯着他，嘴角上翘，忍着笑说道“而且，Budd爵士听起来不错。”说完，她收回视线，弯下身优雅的坐了进去，留下被打趣的满脸无奈的David一头黑线，只能对着通讯器语气尴尬的汇报：“Lavender is going to start.”  
————————  
接下来的很长一段时间，如初期预计的那样繁忙。  
Julia开始了她为期一个月的友好访问，被出访的国家达到了二十个。白天是不间断的接见、参观、讨论，晚上是无休止的宴会和交流，这让她本就不乐观的健康状况雪上加霜。然而即使身体透支快到极限了，出现在媒体面前的Julia永远是精神满满，光彩熠熠的。着装简洁稳重，外表精致优雅，言语得体亲切而不失威严，她没辜负女王的托付，也确实为国家挣到了不少利益，这都是她的坚持和努力。  
Julia只带了助理Christina、私人医生Dr Shepherd，安保团队由David作为队长。  
都是她身边的人，也彼此熟识，配合起来自然也得心应手，为本就糟心的长期访问增添了许多顺心。  
所以，时间过得还不算慢，后天就是平安夜了，为期三十多天的访问终于到了最后一站——冰岛。  
北欧五国之一，欧洲人口密度最低的国家，Julia打算只在首都雷克雅未克停留一日，象征性的讨论一下冰岛海岸警卫队如果扩充军力是否需要帮助的事宜，明日一早便起航回国。毕竟冰岛一直有美军驻扎军事基地，这档子事儿她也不想多管。  
没有冲突，一切都好说，于是一天的访问就在冰岛宜人的海洋气候中顺利渡过了。  
晚宴来临，盛大的餐桌中央点缀了一长排三色堇，国花代表着客人尊贵的身份和主人对其至高无上的尊敬。  
然而面对满桌的山珍海味，Julia一点胃口都没有。还不如一份炸鱼薯条配Brown Sauce ，如果再有一杯白葡萄酒就更完美了。可惜眼前只有一杯Tequila，这令Julia的胃开始隐隐作痛，尽管它是冰岛外交部长贴心为她准备的女士甜酒。

总统举杯祝酒词的时候，Julia的脸上看不出一丝破绽，上翘四十五的嘴角，微微举起的酒杯，Cheers!  
完美的外交礼仪，让人如沐春风，在场的所有男士目光似乎都在追随这位英国未来的女首相，她的强大魅力让人折服。  
然而，只有David知道，浑身围绕着光环的Julia并不轻松。  
她无意间的颦眉和不被人察觉的小动作都没能他逃过他锐利的眼睛。她一定哪里不舒服，应该是胃痛，因为早在希腊访问的时候，她就被医生要求每天按时服用胃药。  
David的心纠起来了，他祈祷这无聊的宴会可以快些解放她，让她休息，并且他通过对讲机联系Dr Shepherd，看看是不是可以有什么办法缓解她的不适。

Julia已经喝了三杯龙舌兰酒了，而且正在消化第四杯。  
在座的宾客推杯换盏，气氛热烈，完全没有结束的意思。  
David此刻恨透了这个热情好客的国家，原本对它十分友好的印象瞬间消失殆尽。  
他需要做些什么。  
不动声色的走到Julia身后，低身在她耳边悄声说道：“抱歉打扰您，女士！医生让我转告您，他建议您喝些不含酒精的饮料。并且机长通知您，明早七点起航回国。”  
这显然不是他可以干预的，这不是私人的聚餐，这是在国宴上，一个保镖竟然毫无畏忌的打断了女士和高官们之间的谈话！  
然而David就这样做了，毫不犹豫的，他只需要她尽快服药并休息，他不管这合不合适。  
当时Julia正在应付那个为她倒了一杯又一杯龙舌兰的外交部长的无事殷勤，胃疼的加剧已经将她的耐心折磨的所剩无几，她也根本无心听他讲什么冬季在锡尤尔河上钓鳕鱼。  
所以对于David的“无理”，Julia心里很受用，她不动声色的抬头看了一眼他，满是欣赏与感激。  
“好的，明早七点就要启程了吗？”Julia点头，加大了声音，以确保她周围的人都能听得到。  
于是，宴会如David所愿，很快结束了。护送Julia回酒店的路上，他一言不发，她也一样。  
————————  
宴会厅外吸入的寒冷空气使Julia的胃骤然痉挛，一进酒店房间的门，Julia就忍不住冲进洗手间吐了起来。疼痛刺激着她的神经，额头上已经布满了细密的汗珠。David焦虑的站在她的身后，轻拍她的后背，希望可以缓解她的痛苦，完全忘记了关上洗手间的门。  
这一切让随后赶来的医生看在眼里，Dr Shepherd笑眯眯的站在会客厅等着，直到Julia处理干净了以后，坐到沙发上。  
“别担心，我想只是酒精的作用加速了胃粘膜的溃疡程度，再加上冷空气的刺激导致胃部痉挛，才会引起如此剧烈的疼痛，吃了药就会很快缓解的。”” Dr Shepherd边说边让Julia服下了胃药，疗效令人欣慰，很快Julia疼痛便减轻了，原本苍白的脸上渐渐有了血色。  
“我想再喝一杯热牛奶，您就可以安稳的睡上一觉了。””Dr Shepherd微笑的说道：“请在这里陪陪她，David，我去拿牛奶。”

医生离开后，房间里只剩下两个人，气氛变得微妙。  
David脸色阴沉着，尽管极力克制，却仍藏不住焦急而担忧的心。  
他不敢想象如果不是他毅然上前提出建议，她还会喝多少酒，和那个自己为是的外交部长。  
他生气了，然而看到她虚弱的窝在沙发里，他压着火气，声音尽量平静：“感觉怎么样？女士”他没有改变称谓，他是故意的。  
Julia闭着眼睛没有说话。  
“你平时不会喝这么多酒，三十八天的访问，无数次的宴会任务，你没有像今天这样喝过酒。”David也不明白他为什么要说这些，语调已经生硬了。  
她叹了一口气，缓缓睁开双眼，抬头看了他一眼就低垂了眼帘，漫无目的盯着脚下的羊毛地毯，左手梳理着些微凌乱的头发，却仍旧不回答。  
David就耿直的站在她面前，一动不动的看着她，倔强的等着她的答案。  
“你不用担心，明早的飞机会准时起飞，后天就是圣诞节，我不会耽误你回家团聚的。”Julia竟然说出这样一句话，并且起身去开门。“很晚了，请回吧，PS Budd，good eve...”  
晚安还没说完，Julia就被身后高大的身影毫无防备的隔在了门中间。David强行将她的身体扳过来，盯着她的眼睛，近乎咬牙切齿的问道；“Why did you drink so much wine?”  
Julia来不及反应，她努力想挣脱禁锢，然而被他钳住的左臂和被他健硕的身体压住的身形，一点也动弹不得。他弄疼了她，她的情绪也上来了，里面夹杂了太多的说不清道不明。  
“It's none of your business！I'm just your job！”Julia毫不示弱。“Take off your hands！Are you drunk， too？！”  
“No! I'm not drunk. I'm crazy！You almost killed me tonight！You wanted to kill me， didn't you？”David近乎在咆哮，大声的问道。  
他突然松开了禁锢她的双手，捧起她的脸，额头抵着她的额头，深邃的湛蓝色眼睛里是她掩饰心事的美丽瞳孔，她微微张开的唇里飘出Tequila香甜的气息，真的让他醉了，再也克制不住了。  
David毫不留情的吻上那渴望已久的双唇，撬开她的贝齿，长驱直入，纠缠住她的舌头，不肯有一丝一毫的放松。  
一切来得太突然，Julia本能的反抗，使出浑身的力气推他，却毫无办法。  
她的力气不小，却为何推不动他？  
原来，心，本就不想推开他吧...  
嘴唇的轻吻、牙齿的啃噬、舌尖的舔逗，让她混身颤栗不已，欲望在身体里发酵，在他的撩拨下呼之欲出。他的吻毫无技巧、霸气十足。他占领了她的唇、她的舌，狂暴地纠缠，彰显着主权，他在瓦解着她的意志。  
感觉自己要窒息了，Julia在这让人措手不及的意乱情迷中渐渐沉沦下去，大脑一片空白。  
压抑太久的感情瞬间爆发，正如本已冷如冰川的心灵喷发出炙热的熔岩，烧尽一切。  
他扯开了她的衣领，激烈的吻她脖颈敏感的肌肤。一丝凉意让Julia的意识迅速回笼，她气息不稳的喊他：“David？David！”  
动作一滞，David停住了，头还埋在她的颈窝里，急促地低喘着。“I'm sorry，I'm sorry，sorry，Julia...I..”David语无伦次的道着歉。  
天啊！他都做了些什么？！  
向后退了几步，David喘着粗气，右手紧紧的握成拳头，极力平复着翻腾的内心，不知所措的眼睛里溢满狼狈和哀伤。  
他快步走到门边，打开把手，出了房间。  
留下同样狼狈的Julia，呆立在那里，抚摸着被吻的红肿的双唇，回想着刚才那一场近乎荒谬的梦。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Gosh,the emotional clashes between them are so intense,I love it.Want him to take the initiative?Stay tuned for,please.


	6. Gift Miss

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I listened to your advice， and Merry Christmas.”  
> “Good girl. Merry Christmas.”

沉重的关门声，也没能让David混乱的大脑清醒过来。  
他脱掉西装外套，烦躁的扯开领带，将白衬衣最上面的两个扣子解开，以确保更多的氧气吸入。打开冰箱，取出一瓶冰镇啤酒，一口气喝干，可是做了的种种都压不住心中的燥热，他需要冲个澡。  
水温调到最低，冰凉清透，冲刷着David的身体，也冷静着他的心。  
自从回到Julia的身边以后，他无数次的想过何时可以接近她，该如何接近她，他说不清怎样做才是最正确的，最合适的，最可以让人接受的方式，但至少应该是温和的，循序渐进的。  
可是，刚才，都做了些什么？!  
“我他妈的都做了什么 ！？”David咒骂着自己，一拳砸在浴室湿滑的墙上。  
他把她推撞在门上，那么用力，不知道有没有弄伤她。他还强吻了她，他心存侥幸的努力回想着她是否回应了他，可惜答案是令人失望的。  
天啊！Julia一定被激怒了！  
David懊悔的一遍又一遍的骂着，他小心翼翼建立起来的关系被他亲手给毁了。  
开始的Julia是排斥David的，无论是不是违心的，那个时候Julia的态度冷漠苛刻到让他无法忍受，但是他都挺过来了。现在她在慢慢接纳他，一切都在向好的方向发展的时候，他的冒失行为却使本来并不稳固的关系轰然倒塌。尽管他并不奢求Julia会对他旧情未了，他只想留在她身边保护她，作为PPO也好，作为工作也好，什么都行，只要别让他走，让他可以有机会弥补他的过失对她造成的伤害。  
David站在花洒下边，任由刺骨的凉水从头顶倾泻而下，水流过他刚毅的脸颊的时候，带走了眼中溢出的痛苦泪水。  
该如何面对她，接下来的路该怎么走，David彻夜未眠。

另一边，Julia的这一夜也并不好过。不过不像David想的那样糟糕，她并没有生气，她只是有点慌乱，或者意外。  
Julia一向精明的大脑，此刻也搞不清楚David今晚的做法是为了什么。但是她不是傻子，她能感觉到他对她异于常人的亲近，在必要的时候他绝对可以放弃自己的生命来保护她，那绝对不仅仅是工作的需要。  
可是每当Julia心里泛起一丝丝甜蜜的时候，她又告诫自己，理智点，他是有家庭的，他的妻子和孩子还在家里等他回去，他不属于她。  
于是绕了一大圈，他们终究还是要回到原点。  
所以，这一夜，即使Julia喝了医生送过来的热牛奶，也没能安然入睡，直到天空泛起了鱼肚白，才朦朦胧胧的眯了一会儿。

回程的飞机上，大家都很安静。Christina原本兴奋着和男朋友的圣诞假期，可在看见自己老板深深的黑眼圈和疲倦的表情的时候，就聪明的闭上了嘴巴。她还偷瞄了一眼身边的巴德警长，发现他时刻看着Julia的眼睛下面也是乌黑一片，扑克牌脸面无表情。

Julia从起飞后就一言不发，带上眼罩补眠。  
当飞机稳稳停在伦敦希斯罗机场的时候，已经过了中午了。隆重的欢迎仪式，戴着面具的微笑握手问好，Julia仍旧做的滴水不漏。  
一系列流程都完成后，她深深的吸了一口，对身边的David的说道：“Take me home in no time，please.”随后立刻钻进车里，绝尘而去。  
她太需要休息了，她只想安静的回家，毕竟他们在外面漂了一个多月，谁不想念那久违的温馨。  
“As your wish，Ma’am.”

抵达欧福斯特兰德公馆，大卫首先走进公寓，示意茱莉亚在玄关稍等，然后关上了他们身后的大门，开始检查各个房间。他需要查的细一些，因为几乎全世界都知道英国的内政大臣离开家快两个月了，他必须确保万无一失。  
应该过了很久，他才回到门厅。  
Julia并没有着急，静静的站在那里等着，她的双手自然垂下，而不是插在裤兜里，这表明她并没有对这样繁琐的检查表现出丝毫的不耐烦。  
“一切正常，女士，谢谢您的等待。”David小心翼翼的，他不知道在经历了昨晚的事情后，她是否还愿意理他。  
Julia点点头：“你可以叫我的名字，这里没有闪光灯了，这是我的家。”  
她总是能给他惊喜，等来了这久违的熟识信号，David稍稍放松了一些。  
“David…”她边说边脱掉外套。  
“Ma’am？En...Julia？”他回应着，不确定这熟悉的分寸到底该如何把握。  
Julia瞥了他一眼，呼出一口气，肩头又放松了一些。  
“你能等一下吗？”顿了一下，她试探着问。  
“我保证不耽搁你太久。”  
没等他回答，她又迅速补充。——她认为在离开这么久的时间后，他此刻一定想飞奔回家。  
“随便多久都行。”David很肯定。  
Julia脱了外套，打开她的提包，从最里面的夹层中拿出了一个包装精美的小盒子。  
递给他，轻声说道：“圣诞快乐。”  
David一时愣住了，忘了伸手去接。  
Julia有点尴尬的等了几秒钟，又往前递了递。  
“就是个礼物。”她以为他不愿意接受，继续解释道。  
“Oh! no! thank you! I'm glad! thank you!”他回过神，赶忙接了过去。  
“希望你喜欢。”Julia笑着说道，尽管有点不自然。  
那是一个church key（Bottle opener），鱼身狮头的形状，是Julia在新加坡访问时，留心买下的。做工很精致，狮头上的胡须根根分明，可见工匠打造的用心。  
David拿在手里，反反复复的看着，他很喜欢。  
Julia很满意他的反应，看来她的礼物选的很称心。  
一扫心中的阴霾，她的心情突然明媚起来，笑着打趣道：“It's a bottle opener，not the church key，so no alcohol. I don't want to be protected by a wine monster. ”原来她送他这个并不是给他开酒瓶子的。  
David也被感染了，跟着一起笑了起来。  
此时，Julia的家里再不是从前冰冷的，空气里满是轻松的笑声。窗外照进的温暖阳光，金子似的散在这一对微笑的男女身上，映在他们弯起的眼睛里，那画面温馨而美丽。

“I didn't know what to say about last night...”Julia突然提起昨晚的事情，有些不知所云。  
“It was my fault. It was all my fault. I...”David急忙打断他，昨晚的事他正想找机会道歉。  
“No，no，I didn't mean that.”Julia没有让他把话说完，因为他和她说的完全是两回事。  
“我是说，我只是害怕过圣诞节，我没有地方可去，也不知道可以和谁一起。自从离婚以后，我就没有过过圣诞节。新年假期也实在太漫长了。所以，昨天晚上，我的情绪并不好...”Julia很坦白，叹了一口气，她也不知道为什么要解释这些。  
“我想过加班，不过要是那样Christina一定会骂我！”Julia继续自嘲着，可是她的无所谓看起来是那样的叫人心疼。  
她强大自信，她拥有至高无上的权利，她甚至可能成为国家的首相，可是有谁能知道如此耀眼的女人却是孤独的，她可以得到一切却得不到一个陪伴，那对她来说都是奢侈而不可求的。  
David的心蓦然的疼了一下，他刚要说什么，又被Julia打断了。  
“I don't that mean you to accompany me.”Julia还是高傲的，尽管她竭力让语气听起来轻快，但脸上过于勉强的微笑并没有什么说服力。  
她知道他有妻子，有孩子，有圣诞树和烤火鸡。她承认自己羡慕嫉妒她的家人，可以拥有他的陪伴，可是她不能剥夺这一切，她也没有权利。  
“Well，you don't keep the backup vehicle waiting.”Julia 说，有点开门送客的意思，其实她并不想这样做。  
David站立不安，他也不知道自己的圣诞和新年假期该如何打发，可是他能怎么办呢？该告诉她他早已经自由了，或者邀请她一起去买圣诞树吗？别傻了，David在心里嘲笑自己。Julia没有责怪他昨晚的鲁莽已经是万幸了，他必须有分寸。  
于是，David将礼物小心翼翼的揣进西装怀兜里，在经过了反复的思想斗争后决定离开。  
就在打开门的一瞬间，他突然停住建议道：“Why not go to see your mother？”他的没话找话听起来很真诚：“I think she will be very happy to see you.”  
Julia原本以为他停下来是改变了离开的决定，或者意味着什么别的可能。她有些失望，却仍旧答道：“Yeah，yeah，I will. It's a good idea.”  
“OK，so，a happy holiday.”他说。  
“You too.”她说。  
就这样，别别扭扭的两个人彼此告了别，开始了各自的假期。他们都选择了克制和隐瞒自己的真实想法。也许这样做是最明智的，可是即便David和Julia拥有再强大的意志力也需要有一个支撑点，让那高处不胜寒的孤独有一个落脚地。  
可惜，两个人都错过了，仍旧继续并肩，却不知道何时才能交心。

David接到了Vic的留言，孩子们希望爸爸可以在圣诞假期跟他们一起去滑雪。他不认为这是一个好主意，和前妻的现任家人，尽管那也是他的孩子们。所以他选择给Charlie和Ella送去圣诞礼物后，就回苏格兰老家看他妈妈。  
David没有选择做火车，尽管从伦敦到曼彻斯特三百多公里的路程并不算近。  
也许是因为火车太过拥挤而他给孩子们准备的礼物太大了，又或许是因为那次恐怖爆炸袭击对他造成的阴影使他再也不想坐火车了，又或许是什么别的原因。  
但都一一都被他否定了，David清楚自己开车去曼彻斯特的原因只有一个，那就是他需要一个安静的私人空间，让他可以理清头绪，好好想想他和她在这一年里的点点滴滴。  
开车上路时天已擦黑，David觉得十二点前应该可以赶到曼彻斯特的。  
一个人驾车在僻静的公路上，两边的栎树已经成林，送出来的风清冷却悠扬。  
打开收音机，几乎全是圣诞歌和欢乐曲，这和David此时的心情完全格格不入。他的心思一点也没有放在令人兴奋的圣诞节上，占据他的思想的依旧是那个冷静高傲的身影——她回去看望她的妈妈了吗？  
David骂了一句，已经不是on duty了，怎么还在想她？他发现只要想到她，他的心就骤然柔软下来，那感觉让他很舒服，他喜欢，所以他放任自己的心，在思念的海洋里。

漫无目的转换频道，一段应景的流淌出旋律，感谢老天。  
“Every time I think of you，I drift into the sky...”  
是啊，每次想你的时候，我就会抬头看天，此时天上的繁星点点，亦如你每次凝视我的眼睛，深邃而美丽。  
她究竟是怎样的一个人呢？David问自己。他认识的Julia毫不掩饰她的勇往直前，她不屈服于权力，她坚持自己的初心；她不理会非议，坚定自己的信念。这一年多的时间里，她经历了枪击、爆炸，和死神擦肩而过间仍然坚持着那那份孤勇。政治倾轧、恐怖威胁都没能压垮她。他甚至偷偷在网上查过她的选票，他钦佩她的意志，骄傲他的成就。就是这样光彩夺目的女人，他曾经得到了她珍贵的信任和感情，他该是何等的幸运啊！而且她理解他过去的伤痛，并且包容他的误解和偏见。David从来没有认真问过自己是不是真的爱她，那难以克制的情感到底是对她巨大魅力的屈服还是内心深处真正的惺惺相惜。  
很显然，是后者。  
他之所以从不敢面对自己的心，不是不想，而是不能，他觉得自己没有资格，也没有权利。因为在她拯救他的灵魂的时候，他却没能拯救她的生命。  
这个错误，他终生都不会原谅自己。就这样吧，在她身边一天就庆幸一天，只要她永远平安。

David就这样自己和自己的对话着，晚上十点三刻到达了Vic在曼彻斯特的家。  
房子很温馨，花园里种了一丛楠树，还养了一条大麦町犬。  
孩子们见到爸爸很开心，叽叽喳喳的，David分别拥抱了每一个人，包括Vicky的新丈夫——Mark Sloan，那个英俊的整形外科医生。  
他们在等迟到的David，大家一起吃了圣诞晚餐，席间很是开心，因为Ella结交了男朋友，一个很帅气的男孩，Charlie也在准备他的年级长的演讲稿，孩子们的高兴总是能传染给大人。  
饭后，贴心的Mark带走了孩子们，留给David和Vicky一点私人的时间。

“看到你和孩子们过的很好，我很开心。””David由衷的说道。  
“Charlie和Ella很喜欢Mark，他是个幽默善良的人。”Vic满脸幸福，笑的很甜。“而且他们就要有一个弟弟或者妹妹了！”  
“真的？这太好了，恭喜你，Vic，真替你高兴！” David笑着祝贺道，这真是天大的好消息。  
“你怎么样？”Vic发现了他眼睛中些许的没落，他一个人开车来这里本身就说明了什么。  
“还是老样子。”David有些无奈。“只要我还在她身边，我们就永远不可能。”  
“为什么不换一份新的工作呢？你完全可以胜任警局里的任何职位。”  
“是啊，问题是我并不想那样。”David有点悲伤：“如果离开她身边，不再做他的PPO，我也许就再也没有见她的机会了。”  
“Oh，Dave...”Vicky的拍了拍他的肩膀，安慰道：“你可以以另一种方式在她的身边啊。”  
David摇了摇头，说道：“我想她也许并不需要这样，我甚至不知道她心里是怎么想的。so...I don't really need anything, do I？”他从来没想过可以重新回到Julia的身边，现在拥有的一切已经使他无数次的感谢上天的眷顾了。  
“很晚了，我也该走了。Charlie的球鞋我回到伦敦会后邮寄给他。”David想离开了。  
“你要去看妈妈吗？”Vicky问。  
“是，有这打算”  
“替我问好。”  
“好的，也替我跟Mark和孩子们说再见。” 

从Vicky家里出来的时候，天空中已经飘起了雪花。David拿出手机看了一下时间，午夜十二点。  
突然一条讯息进来，显示来自Julia。  
“I listened to your advice， and Merry Christmas.”有妈妈的陪伴，这个圣诞节她不会再孤独了。  
David一直惦念的心放下了，他马上编辑了回信：“Good girl. Merry Christmas.”  
随即他抬头看着天空，微笑着轻声说道：“Julia，I miss you...”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> English translation version of this article is in a comment, like the guy who can go there, thank you very much volley_zei.  
> This English translation version in the comments, can go to the boys in love, thank you very much volley_zei. The story continues, but we have been to China years, so be updated after holiday


	7. Cape Gloves

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “Please put on my coat, Ma'am. and this pair of gloves. you just scalded the back of your hand，you don’t want to frostbite it again.”

苏格兰的创意人才聚集，手工艺人很多，David的妈妈很凑巧的就是其中一位颇有造诣的皮手套工人。  
从事这项工作有三十多年了，在David还小的时候她每天要做很多手套，才能养活一家子。现在孩子们成家立业了，她便把做手套从养家糊口的责任变成了兴趣爱好，也许好几个月才会有一副作品，而且从不轻易卖人。

David一个人回家过圣诞假期，Adele Budd（David妈妈）并不奇怪，不过她还是惊喜的，尽管没有Charlie和Ella的嬉闹笑声，她仍旧愿意儿子在脆弱受伤的时候可以回到她身边，回到家乡。  
David也不打算隐瞒和Vicky离婚的消息，何况妈妈早就猜到了。  
“早干嘛去了？”不过他没想到她的妈妈竟然会这样说，“现在才离婚不觉得晚了吗？”  
“妈？”David笑着拥抱了自己母亲，他觉得心里暖暖的，母亲总是能给他最宽容的谅解。  
“Vicky和孩子们现在还好吗？” Adele问道。  
“她再婚了，和一位整形外科医生，搬去了曼彻斯特，Charlie和Ella也一起过去了，还有一个新的婴儿要出生了，他们很幸福。”David微笑着说道，他真心替她高兴。  
“哦，感谢老天！” David的妈妈是一位善良的老人，她虔诚的祷告着。  
“所以，你现在孤家寡人？”Adele看着自己的儿子，语气有点嫌弃。  
“嗯...”David叹了一口气，摸了摸鼻子，故作轻松的说：“有什么不好？”  
Adele翻了个身白眼：“看来Vic早就该和你离婚，至少整形外科比你成天打打杀杀的靠谱多了。”边絮叨着边系上围裙，她要去看看烤箱里的火鸡熟了没有。

David原本打算过完圣诞节就回到伦敦，不过有一件事儿拖住了他的回程，直到新年后才匆忙往回返。  
原因是他打算选一件礼物回赠给Julia，结果妈妈的纯手工羊皮刺绣手套便成为了不二之选。  
他知道母亲的手艺，也明白自己对她的心意。所以，那副一直放在妈妈皮箱最下面的黑色小羊皮手套应该最合适不过了。  
只是不知道，这件妈妈的心头好，会不会同意他拿去送人。  
黑色的皮质，细腻柔软，即使在箱底下放了十几年了，却仍旧泛着优质皮料的油光，可见妈妈经常会拿出来擦拭保养。  
David不需要张口，Adele就猜到了大半。  
她打趣自己的儿子：“这是给你心爱姑娘的？看来你的速度也不慢啊，好孩子，应该向前看。”  
“妈妈...”David噎的不知道该说什么，支支吾吾的问：“能把它给我吗”？”  
“当然，亲爱的。”老人面庞的皱纹里藏着善解人意，因为她能清楚的看到儿子在提起心上人时眼睛里溢满的柔情。  
“她叫什么名字？”将手套递给David，她笑着问道。  
“Julia”他回到道：“不过通常我们都叫她Lavender.”  
“薰衣草色的茱莉亚？那真是个美丽的名字！”妈妈由衷的说道，光听名字她就确定自己会喜欢她。  
“嗯...”David笑着点头肯定。是啊，她是很美，她的飒爽英姿或是俏皮模样的确是令人无法忘怀的。  
看着儿子一脸的幸福，Adele认真的问道：“尺寸可以吗？你知道她手掌的大小？”  
“是的，没问题，我确定。”David用手指丈量手套的大小，计算着，会合适的，他牵过她的手，他能感觉到，他记得。  
“OK，那还需要我做什么？”妈妈看着儿子，轻声问道。  
“可以绣上她的名字吗？或者您有什么好的建议？”David相信母亲的眼光，她的设计总是独树一帜。  
“我们可以在手套腕部的内侧绣一个花体大写的J，而且边缘绣上薰衣草的花纹，那样很别致，而且不夸张。”Adele是专业的，而且她了解儿子的心意。——含蓄隐忍，可能他还没有表白也说不定呢。  
于是，花费了几天时间，终于大功告成了。  
Adele将手套用丝绸袋子装好，并鼓励自己的孩子：“她一定会很喜欢的。”  
她发现David在拿着手套时举措不定的神态，还没送出去就这么紧张怎么行。  
“这手套的皮料，是你父亲当年亲自剪回来的，他在天堂会保佑你的。”  
“妈妈，我爱你。”David拥抱亲吻了母亲，带着她的祝福踏上了回程的路。  
但愿一切都是新的开始吧，他在心中默默的说道。

新年伊始，每个人都精神抖擞的。  
Kim and Tom的排班比以前多了一天，因为警察局需要David可以留出多一些的时间帮助他们完善反恐袭击的风险评估系统，他们认为他以往的经验可以提供更好的建议从而扩大安全控制的覆盖面积。所以，一周五个工作日，他只有一天可以呆在Julia的身边。  
这让David有些不情愿，但是他只能无条件接受。他甚至认为这是Julia的决定，毕竟警察局和反恐部门都是她的地盘，而且他没从她的脸上看出丝毫的异议。  
也可能她实在是太忙了吧，出访各国带回的大量信息和提议还没有完全整理完毕，教育和医疗的大规模改革又被提上议程，Julia每天都像是被赶上架子的鸭子，一刻不得闲。  
她也许没有时间考虑这些，顾不上感觉她身边的人不是他了，David这样安慰自己。  
其实不然，Julia从一开始的就发现David的出勤率变成了每周一次。她心里或多或少也有些不舍，不过如果可以的话，她到宁愿这是一个好的转变。因为两个人都明白，未知的将来如果真能出现希望，他们的工作状态一定需要改变。  
可是未来，谁又说的清呢？上帝残忍的为我们照见现实，也残忍的不愿意收回爱。  
所以，在这半明半暗的光阴里，且行且珍惜吧。

不过Julia还是用心的。David是固定每周五的当班，平时都不佩戴耳饰的她，周五这一天，小巧的耳垂上一定会有一对儿钻石耳钉闪闪发光。  
即使被旁人发现了，也只当是周末的轻松心情。其实，Julia知道，这好心情都是因为可以有他在身边。

这一天，周五。  
相同的是，David当班，不同的是，今天是情人节。  
伦敦街边的店铺几乎都挂出了节日装饰，只可惜从上车就一直埋头看会议资料的Julia一点没有发现。  
今天她有一个重要的会议要开，卫生部部长会带人来内政部向Julia汇报国家健康体系改革的初步规划。她现在虽然对国家安全降低的风险等级不用再过度操心，可是教育和医疗，这Julia几乎从没有涉足的领域，占据了她几乎所有的时间。一向要强的她可不想在女王面前丢脸，尽管她并不感激她的“委以重任”。  
车稳稳停在内政部的地下停车场 ，David在审视了周围情况后，打开了后车门。  
“薰衣草到达”

电梯口，Christina提着一大篮玛利亚玫瑰，举措不定的站在那里，似乎在等着Julia的到来。她今天擦的枫叶红色的唇膏，倒是和她篮子里的玫瑰花挺般配的。  
Julia皱了皱眉，压低了嗓音说道：“Charming！”接着问：“但是，今天是什么日子吗？”  
电梯到了，Julia一脚踏进电梯。  
“今天是情人节，女士” Christina明显底气不足，小声回答道。  
“哦，原来如此，看来你男朋友似乎比你记得还清楚。”Julia的声音明显高了起来，竟然把玫瑰花都送到内政部来了，下午卫生部的人来开会的时候，不知道会不会嘲笑内政大臣对下属的“宽大贴心”。  
David一直没说话，静静的听着她们的对话。他低头看了看那一篮子玛利亚玫瑰，还带着露珠，很显然不是花店里摆售的便宜货，倒像是哪个私家花园里种出来的高档品种。  
David不动声色的摸了一下左胸前的西装，里面一直装着要送给Julia的那副绣花手套。可是该死的，他竟然没有找到任何可以送给她的机会，不知道今天合不合适。

一时间，电梯里的三个人都没说话，气氛有点诡异。  
Christina到底还是撑不住了，开口说道：“女士，这花是送给您的！”  
“What？！”Julia有点吃惊，她悄悄抬了眼角瞄了一眼身边的David，他只是一丝不苟的站在那里，完全看不出任何异样。但是在Julia收回目光的时候，David的喉结动了动，很显然，他的心里可不像表面那么满不在乎。  
“Well，这样更好了，请你尽快将它们处理掉，我可不想卫生部长来开会的时候，内政部到处都是不合适的玫瑰花。”Julia语速飞快的说着。  
电梯到了，她第一个迈了出去。  
看着Julia踩着高跟鞋，快步走远的身影，Christina撇撇嘴，无奈的举起花篮里的名签，对David说道：“这花就是卫生部长送的，我忘了告诉她？”  
她翻了个白眼，叹了口气，心里骂着那个送花的卫生部长，害她在情人节的一大早就蒙了不白之冤。  
“交给我处理吧，我想女士此刻应该需要你准备会议资料了” David好心的说道：“而且，我想我有必要检查一下这个花篮的安全性，看看里面会不会装了炸弹。”  
“那太谢谢你了，警长。”Christina似乎有点被吓到了，赶忙将花篮推给他，一路小跑的走了。  
留下David铁青着一张脸，将那娇艳欲滴的玛利亚玫瑰毫不留情的塞进了洗手间的垃圾箱。

卫生部的人到的时候都快下班了，Julia心里不快，不过她不能表现出什么。毕竟她们现在是平级，况且医疗改革是她陌生的领域，她需要谦虚的听取他们的建议。就算对方要摆些架子也未尝不可，只要能达到目的。  
会议开了一个钟头，天就擦黑了。  
卫生部长Alex Avery提议，是否可以和内政大臣共进晚餐，这样既不用饿晕了自己，也不用半途中断思路。  
Julia完全沉浸在会议讨论的议程中，想都没想就痛快的答应了。  
外面已经下起了不小的雨，并且雨势还在加大，阴冷的天气使豆大的雨点中夹杂了冰晶，打在身上一阵麻疼，这该死的天气。  
Alex坐了Julia的车，在前往餐厅的路上，两个人一刻没停的讨论着器官移植是否需要排序的问题。他们都觉得精准的程序固然公平，但是完全不近人情的秩序似乎也违反了医学博爱的精神。不过，既然想法一致，气氛自然也就愉悦多了。  
David无数次的通过后视镜观察Julia，他有点坐立不安，他不知道是不是应该提醒她，送花的人就是坐在他身边的这位卫生部长。而且他似乎到现在也没有向她坦白，还邀请她共进晚餐，他开始有些担心，但愿这不是陷阱。

伦敦依伯里大街上，朱壁红柱、金壁辉煌的中国餐厅Ken Lo’s Memories of China。  
用餐的人并不多，毕竟这是伦敦顶层人士才能被当为座上宾的地方。  
餐厅装饰精美，餐具也非常别致，不过Julia没有心情欣赏这些，她需要的是在填饱肚子同时也填饱大脑——在医疗领域，她要学习的还太多。  
David坐在离Julia两张桌子远的餐桌边待命。  
服务生询问他是否需要餐单，被拒绝了，他只点了一杯苏打水加冰。他时刻观察着那里的动静，不过使他稍稍安心的是，这并不是只有内政大臣和卫生部长的私人会餐，还有国家健康体系的负责人Bill。  
Julia一直安静的听着对面两个人的讲解，时不时的接上一两句话。餐厅柔和的灯光打在她略微疲惫的脸上，深红色的哑光唇膏也有些斑驳了，然而这些都没能遮挡了她的耀眼光芒，专注的女人总是最为迷人。  
旁桌的客人偶尔会看向这边，窃窃私语，因为全英国都认识他们的内政大臣，不是吗？  
菜肴很可口，Julia也不大在意吃了些什么。她己经吃饱了，她所需要得到的信息也全部拿到了，该早点结束聚餐，尽管最后一道饭后热汤还没有上。  
Julia看到David只点了一杯苏打水，她不想他饿肚子。  
正在Julia打算找借口先离开的时候，Bill接了一个私人电话，抱歉离开。  
桌上只剩下两个人，也许正是表白的好时机。  
“玫瑰花收到了吗？”Alex用餐巾布擦了擦嘴巴，盯着她的眼睛说道。  
天！花竟然是他送的！为什么Christina没说？Julia在心里骂道，脸上的笑透着尴尬，已经是掩不住的诧异。  
“我收到了。”Julia并不否定，她也不需要掩饰什么，她突然明白了为什么他要到快下班的时候才来开会，原来这次晚餐明显是有意图的。  
Julia生气了，他把内政大臣当猴耍？  
然而在公共场合，她良好的修养不允许她说出什么过激的言语，她站起身说道：“But I don't think that's appropriate. Thank you for the dinner though.”她不想再多废话一句。  
“为什么不再用点甜品呢，饭后的热甜汤还没有上呢。”Alex被Julia突然的变脸弄得措手不及，他还以为她欣然接受了邀请是心甘情愿的，让他白费了拉着Bill当垫背的心思。

Julia迅速站起，急于离开，以至于完全没有注意到身后端着热汤的服务生。肩膀撞到了托盘上，一整碗冒着热气的甜汤全都洒在了Julia的身上，她的左手背也被溅起的汤汁烫到了。  
“Oh！Ouch！”她惊叫了一声。  
“Oh…God！”  
“Jesus！”  
“Sorry！Ma'am，sorry！I’m so... sorry！”可怜的服务生一个劲儿的道歉，尽管也许这也不光是她的错。  
场面乱成一团。  
Julia外套西装全都湿透了，里面的墨绿色系带衬衣，胸前也全都被汤汁打湿了，她就那样又疼又尴尬的站在那里，完全不知所措。  
更糟糕的是，那位居心叵测的卫生部长此时正拿着餐巾布，试图上前擦拭Julia 胸前衬衣上的碎蘑菇丁。

其实早在Julia站起身要离开的时候，David也跟着及时准备着，他正庆幸着一切顺利结束的时候，却没想到听见了Julia的尖叫声。  
他的专业素质使他迅速反应，丝毫没有片刻的犹豫，他顺手拿起桌上的那一杯苏打水，立刻倒在餐巾布上，把它润湿。快步赶到Julia的面前，抬起她被烫伤的右手，将冰凉的湿巾盖在一片红肿上。  
David及时护住了Julia，将那只不怀好意的手挡在了后面。  
“Please， sir. Stay away from her！”David声音冷冷的，警告着引起这一切的肇事者不要妄想靠近她。  
“Are you all right?”David柔声问她，查看着她手上的烫伤，欣慰冰镇湿巾起了一些效果，至少还只是红肿，没有起水泡。  
“I'm fine. Just want to get out of here as soon as possible.”她声音还算稳，因为他的及时出现让她稍稍安了心。  
“我保证，立刻！”David肯定的回答。  
“请帮个忙。”他示意那个被吓傻的服务生，让她帮助Julia脱下已经湿透的西装。同时，解开自己的西装外套，披在了她的身上。  
“请将女士的西装洗干净，我明天会来取。”David的声音听不出一丝感情，他很气愤，毕竟是她的过失使尊敬的客人当众难堪。  
David护着Julia迅速朝大门走去。  
“薰衣草要离开！”  
外面的雨已经大到可以用瓢泼来形容了，夹杂着冰晶，风无情的呼啸着，狂风暴雨也许正是现在热恋人们的心理。  
David停在门内，对Julia嘱咐道：“Please put on my coat ，too，Ma'am. and this pair of gloves. you just scalded the back of your hand，you don’t want to frostbite it again.”  
David右手撑伞，左手将Julia护在怀里，朝着车门走去。他几乎将伞全罩在她的那边，竭尽全力护着她不被风雨打湿，全然不顾自己只穿着一件薄薄的白色纯棉衬衣...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Why didn't anyone leave a message?I'm crying.


	8. Valentine's

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Tell me!You miss me!You want me!Julia!Tell me!"He is a bully to the eye.  
> "Yes!I want you!Everyday!"Julia felt that she was going crazy too. She was hysterical and shouted out the words in her heart: "But, what can I do?I 'm just your job."  
> Just Your Job -- three words, like three thin fingernails, clench the tip of the heart, squeeze it harder and harder, and finally, bleed like a flood.  
> David bellowed, hurrying with reckless force and increasing speed, heralding the peak to be reached. As the torrent burst out, he shouted, "You are not my job!Julia!You are my life!"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This note should be put at the beginning, because this chapter has a lot of SEXXXXXX!I hope they are happy, how wonderful it is! I am yours, you are mine!

当David护着Julia进了公寓大门的时候，浑身已经湿透了，就好像刚从水里捞出来一样。  
他用钥匙开了门，开始对各个房间例行检查的时候，却被Julia喊停：“Stop do this.”  
“Sorry，Ma'am”David愣了一下，很快便发现了自己的不合适——他所经过的地方全都留下一滩水渍，因为他的鞋根本就是一个浸满了水的海绵。  
“No，I mean ，What you need now is not to check room，but to take a hot bath.”他和她想的完全不是一回事儿。  
“It doesn't matter. I'm fine...A-choo！”David 打了一个喷嚏，明显证明他在说谎，在这摄氏零下的天气了淋了一场大雨，只有老天保佑他不会感冒吧。  
Julia赶忙进浴室取来自己平时惯用的浴巾，递给他。  
“Thank you，Ma'am”David伸手去接，身体仍在抑制不住打颤“A-choo！”  
Julia有点不知所措，她打开空调，烦乱的调整着遥控器的温度，直到它显示30℃。  
“我仍旧建议你立刻洗一个热水澡，”她指着浴室说道：“热水是现成的。”  
David披着浴巾，没敢接话，因为他知道如果同意了她的建议，他不敢想象接下来会发生什么。  
他对自己没信心。  
“你的手怎么样了？”他想换一个话题，而不是再争辩洗不洗热水澡，因为如果继续下去，他保不准真的会妥协。  
“哦，没什么事儿。”Julia 突然意识到，从进了家门起，自己还穿着他的西装和毛呢大衣，手套也没有摘掉。  
于是她赶忙脱了衣服，摘掉羊皮手套，有点犹豫的说道：“这手套很漂亮。”  
她抬眼看着他，试探性的，想知道答案和她想的是不是一样的，毕竟佩枪的PPO随身揣着一副女士手套可不是一件平常事儿。  
“那是给你的，圣诞礼物，我很抱歉您现在才戴上它，我一直没找到合适的机会...” David语无伦次的解释道，脸上有点红，好像十几岁的男孩第一次送心上人礼物时的样子。  
“我很喜欢”Julia嘴角上挑。  
答案如她所想，这是送给她的，而且是特别为她定制的，因为在回家的这一路上，她就猜想手套的来源。她甚至怀疑这会不会是他送给妻子的情人节礼物，然而直到她摩挲到腕部内侧的刺绣是大写的J 的时候，那一刻，她有些不敢相信的惊喜。  
“是我妈妈亲手做的，绣上了你的名字和薰衣草的花纹。”他看着她，轻声说道。  
“Yeah，I know. I like it very much. Thank you.”Julia微笑着点头致谢。  
他们就这样，一个披着浴巾，满身湿透的傻站在那里，一个拿着手套，低着头笑的温馨。  
他们靠的很近，不过两步远的距离，却也谁也不肯向前迈出一步，尽管都感觉到了彼此身上强烈的吸引。  
房间中的温度随着空调吹出的热气慢慢变暖，同样升高的还有情不自禁想要靠近的一双人的热情。  
David看着近在迟尺的她，也被雨水打湿了，即使他尽全力护着，把伞都遮在她那一边也还是没能确保她的万无一失。  
大颗的水珠滴在她的发间，柔和的耳边黏着几根轻盈的发丝，雨水冲刷过的面庞白皙透明，眼睛因为喜悦而变得更加清澈，鼻尖冻的红红的，长长的睫毛上面还留着冰晶溶化后的水汽。此时的Julia全然没有内政大臣不容接近的冰雪气势，变得晶莹剔透、甜美可人。然而更要命的是，被热汤弄湿的真丝衬衣几乎全都贴在她的胸前，若有若无的勾勒出她凹凸有致的身形，让他的脑中迅速回播出曾经令人迷恋的柔滑触感，完全忘记了控制他所剩无几的意志力。  
终究，终究，他，向前迈出了一步...  
不过他停顿了几秒钟，在走向她的方向，留给她可以选择说不的时间。——David觉得他做了人生中最大的赌博，只要她允许，他愿意赔上余生所有的幸运。  
感谢老天，她没有说不，而是同样坚定的向前迈了一步，抬起头，看向他。

他真是个帅气的男人呵...  
棕色的卷发，湛蓝色的眼睛，被湿透了的衣裤以非常性感的姿态紧紧贴在身上，身体的热量蒸腾出的潮气，无不散发出他雄壮的男性气息，还有他唇边的微笑、他眼里的喜悦、因为她的靠近而容光焕发的脸。Julia一时忘了呼吸。  
把所有的顾及与矜持都抛到九霄云外吧！  
四目相对之时，I will be yours，and you will be mine.  
David抬起右手，宽厚的手掌缓缓滑过Julia姣好的脸庞，手指绕著她黏在耳垂边上的一缕发丝，轻轻的别到她的耳后。从他们的肌肤相遇的那一刻起，感觉就像烟花在她的骨髓里燃烧，她确信他也有同样的感觉，不会错的。  
额头抵着额头，她的鼻尖在他嘴唇周边游走，呼吸交融。  
他声音嘶哑的问她：“Should I leave？”  
他还在给自己的理智留最后一根稻草，尽管他早已经万劫不复。  
“No...”她还没来得及肯定，声音就已经被他吞没在炙热的吻中。他不给她任何犹豫否定的机会，在今晚，这一刻，他要完完整整的拥有她。  
David激烈的吻她，他的嘴唇冰冷，但舌头温热柔软，灵巧地挑逗着她。他的气味弥漫在她的周围，她深深地吸气，闻到他汗水的微咸、雨水在他的头顶滴下的清新、洗发水淡淡的薄荷香，还有独一无二的Budd味道。  
一阵又一阵唇舌相交，Julia被吻的快要窒息了。他疯狂的深情让她无力招架，却又甘愿沉沦，只能凭着本能回应着，模糊地意识到他把她压推到沙发上。  
衣衫尽褪满地，被情丝折磨的灵魂终究交缠在一起。  
David血脉喷张，感觉自己就要爆炸了。心里激荡的渴望和郁闷找不到出口，他用最原始的方式发泄着，发泄着无法靠近她的恼怒和对自已曾经失职的厌弃和自责。  
细细密密的吻不停的落在她皮肤上，拿惯了枪的手灵巧的探寻她每一处敏感。他手掌划过的地方蒸腾起一片热气，Julia微闭着双眼，嘴唇带着湿气，面色潮红，肌肤的相亲让她一阵又一阵战栗。身体里的那团火，已经从心里烧到四肢百骸，烧得她连指尖脚尖都紧紧绷起。  
她微闭双眸的轻声呻吟给了他鼓励，欲望就再也不能够隐藏。熟练地分开紧紧纠缠在一起的双腿，在她的惊呼声中，他猛然间侵入她的柔软。还未准备好的她感觉到痛楚迅速地蔓延开来，咬着下唇，泪已奔涌而出。  
Julia Montague有多久没有流泪了，她自己都记不清了，然而此刻她却暗暗告诉自己，这一刻需要终生铭记。  
David知道弄疼了她，他承认他所作的一切都不能用温柔来形容。他看见了她的泪，大颗大颗的从她眼角滑落，他的心骤然缩紧，立刻停了下来。  
“Sorry，I...”他想从她的身体里退出来，他不知所措的问：“Should I call the doctor？”  
“No！”她伸出双手，抓住他的手臂，阻止了他的离开 “Just go on.”  
“But Julia，you are crying.”David 一动不动，他不确定她是不是真的需要他。  
他自责的问她：“Did I hurt you just now？”  
“Yeah..”她不否定，随即含泪一笑，突然挺起身主动吻上了他的唇“but in a good way...”  
他放心了，她是快乐的，她需要他。

David没有再犹豫，汹涌的情欲便喷薄而出！他冲撞着她，他从未如此兴奋过，高涨的欲望快把他撕裂了，身下人儿的声音从呻吟到叫喊，都无法再让他停止，只会让他越来越快，越来越疯狂……  
“Tell me! You miss me! You want me! Julia! Tell me!”他霸道的一览无余。  
“Yes! I want you！Everyday！”Julia感觉自己也要疯了，她歇斯底里的喊出埋藏在心里的话语：“But，what can I do？I'm just your job.”  
Just Your Job——三个字，如三片薄薄的指甲，掐住了心尖，越掐越紧，最后，血流如注。  
David低吼着，放纵的冲撞着，一下比一下重的力度和越来越快的速度预示着要达到的巅峰，在激流喷薄而出的时候，他大声喊出：“You are not my job！Julia！you are my life！”  
快感来得突然又强烈，Julia全身发烫，大脑一片空白，两只手紧紧扣住他的背，身上最后一丝力气也被抽走了。她听见他缴械时的呐喊，仿佛从很远的地方传来，他的身子重重的压下来，将自己包裹，他们的十指紧紧纠缠，那感觉无比美好而安心。

激情慢慢散去，Julia打了一个冷战。  
“冷吗？”他问她，抓起她的手放在唇边吻了一下，说道：“我去放洗澡水。”  
Julia也坐起身来，趴在David的后背上，两个人身上都汗津津的，贴在一起有些黏腻，她哑声道：“淋雨就行”  
他站起来，转身就将她打横抱起，Julia一惊，忙揽上他的脖子，道：“干嘛？”  
David笑了：“确实淋浴好，节省时间。”他一边往浴室走，一边道：“一起的话，更好。”  
淋浴间足够大，两人冲着水。  
花洒喷洒出的热水，使Julia刚刚经历情事而微微泛红的身体更加娇艳欲滴。如此贴近着对方，不经意地抬眼间，就能看到对方闪着水光的眸子，两人的再一次情动来得顺其自然。  
David收回凝视她的眼睛，把注意力放在了Julia腹部的伤痕。那是一个骇人的疤痕，足有八英寸长，惯穿了她整个左腹部到左后腰部，那应该是摘除脾脏的时候留下的。他小心翼翼的用手指轻抚那道疤痕，仿佛稍一用力就会碰坏。  
“我也有伤疤了。”Julia将手覆在他游走在伤疤的手上，自嘲的笑笑。  
“会疼吗？”他问她，眼睛仿佛有水雾。  
“会，尤其在阴雨天”Julia很坦白，她从不需要掩饰脆弱，尤其在他的面前。  
“就像今天这样的天气？”David喃喃自语，声音低弱，但是她都听清了。  
“不是今天，因为今天有你。”Julia温柔的将他低下的头抬起，直视着他的眼睛，坚定的说。  
David深深的吻住了她的唇，她身上沐浴露檀香味的气息，让他为之沉迷。  
从唇，脖子，锁骨，胸前，他一路向下，一刻未停，探寻她的神秘，直到停留在那一道粉红色的伤疤，徘徊低语：“That’s all my fault。I didn't protect you well.”  
Julia被他引诱的气喘吁吁，晕晕乎乎的说道：“Then compensate me...”  
David猛地将她拦腰抱起，压在浴室的墙上，湿滑的凉意让Julia浑身一抖。他似乎注意到了，赶忙将她托高一点，她双手却缠着他的脖子，死死的不肯放手。  
他没有像刚才那么疯狂，而是温柔的抬起她，将自己慢慢送入她的身体。经历了一次性爱的身体还是那么紧致而柔嫩。他感觉到她骤然的紧绷，没有继续动作。而Julia并不是知道他是因为她本能的收缩挤压险些弄得丢盔卸甲，停下来只是为了让自己适应一下。  
David身上不动，嘴唇摩挲到Julia小巧的耳垂，喘息道：“Continue？”  
Julia想回答他的话，然而她发不出声，张着嘴似乎只是为了呼吸。  
她不说，他也就真的不动。  
终于，Julia忍不住挺了一下腰，她感觉他明显僵了一下，随即便快速疯狂的动了起来。  
David一手垫在Julia的背后，一手托住她的臀，不断的要着她。她除了双手紧紧攀附他的脖子以外毫无办法，承受着他不断加快的热情。但是没多久，Julia就没力气了，交握的双手被撞的崩开，连带他都险些摔倒。  
David赶忙一把拖住，抱着她跨出淋浴间，将她轻轻放在洗漱台上，两个人的身体始终紧密的结合在一起。  
Julia有了着落，David便更加放肆起来。她一时不能反应，连呻吟都被他巨大的喘息声吞没了。她睁大眼睛看着他强健的胸肌，面部的潮红很好的掩饰了她的不专心。  
“专心点。”他气喘吁吁的：“我还不够强壮吗？”  
“不，我很满意”她咯咯笑着，牙齿轻咬他的前胸。  
“我还会更强大，直到足够保护你。”他加快了冲刺的频率，成功的将他分散的注意力拉了回来，没多久，两个人同时达到了情欲的顶端。  
————  
从浴室里出来，David不知所措的站在客厅，尽管屋里很温暖，窗帘都拉得严严实实的，可是光着身子在内政大臣的家里走来走去，总不是一件值得骄傲的事情 。  
他的衣服正在洗衣机里转着，等待烘干还需要一段时间。  
David看着从厨房走出来的Julia，手里端着一杯热可可，眼神有些可怜。  
“Sorry，这个可以填报你的肚子，but...”Julia 举了举手里的杯子，表示同情：“家里没有男人的衣服。我也不认为你可以穿下我的任何一件衣服。"  
所以，David只好裹着毛毯，窝在沙发里，然后将热可可一饮而尽。  
“不烫吗？”她有点惊讶。  
“I’m starving.”他很直接，一天没怎么吃东西，还干了很多重体力活。  
“再来一杯？”  
“当然，谢谢”  
不过这次他没一口喝下，他慢慢品尝着，味道不错，像她的肌肤一样甜蜜丝滑。  
Julia站在他后面，拿着吹风筒帮他吹干头发，纤细的手指在他棕色的卷发中穿梭，温柔而灵巧。  
低头的无意间，她看到他左臂上的纹身，好像变了。她曾经仔细看过那个出征阿富汗的皇家陆军军官的标识纹身，她记得那个花纹，丝带缠绕着权杖，象征着皇室的至高无上。  
而现在，赫然的附着在他手臂上的是她的名字，丝带的中心变成了一个的字母 “J”。  
Julia放下吹风筒，伸手抚摸他的左臂。  
“什么时候纹上去的？”她问，声音低沉，听不出是什么情绪。  
“我没能在你身边的那段日子里。”他的话里透着悲伤。  
“For what？”她走到他的身边，坐下。  
David顺手将她绕在怀里，不说话。  
他不知道该怎么回答，告诉她是为了永远的忏悔，还是无尽的自责？他不想让她知道的太多，毕竟那段日子他活的还不如一堆bullshit  
他不说，她也就不勉强。  
可是那纹身至少一部分显示着他曾经不堪回首的战争创伤，这一点，她一直不能释怀。  
“你一定怪过我支持海外战争吧”她的手指缠绕着他的，把玩着，轻轻问道，好像这是一个轻松的话题。  
“Aye...”他不否定，David从来都是一个耿直的家伙。  
“那么现在呢？”  
“我说不清，尤其在我知道火车爆炸中救下的那个女人是制造炸弹炸伤你的凶手时，我不知道自己有多悔恨。”他吻了她的额头，他对自己当初的偏见深深的自责着。  
“那不过是个巧合”Julia安慰他，看着他的眼睛继续说道：“你有一颗善良的心，Dave，而且只有在经历过最残忍的邪恶后，才能拥有真正的正义。”  
David眼睛里有些东西在闪光，仿佛深邃的湛蓝色的海。他早就明白她艰难的抉择和良苦用心，只是这对Julia来说似乎还是有些晚了。  
“我能喝一口你的热可可吗？那看起来一定很好喝。”Julia松了一口气，她不想在这样的夜晚再继续严肃的话题。  
而且，她也确实有点饿了。  
David笑了，将杯子递给她，压低了声音在她的颈间轻吻：“还没吃饱吗？”  
Julia咯咯笑着，她喝了一口热可可，说道：“显然没吃饱的人是你。”  
David嘴角上翘，伸手把她又压回自己怀里，紧紧抱住，下巴抵在她的颈窝，一下一下轻咬着颈间的一小块皮肤，“真想就这么一口一口的把你吃了。”  
他语气里丝毫不加隐藏的欲望让Julia从里到外的又烧起来，温暖的的房间里，喘息、挣扎，弥漫着诱人的情欲味道，身体的渴望叫嚣着要找到抚慰，脖颈上传来温热潮湿的触感，惹得她一阵痉挛。  
已经太累了...可是她放弃抵抗，因为那毫无意义。  
“我们去床上吧”他张开毯子，把她一把拉了进来，抱进卧室。毕竟舒适而熟悉的环境，可以省点力气去给她更大的满足。  
Julia从来都不需要别人来告诉她该做什么，然而她总是很乐意接受David的诸多建议。因为当你发现司机明显在路上有着专业的驾驶技巧的时候，仅仅是跟着他兜风也是一件很光荣的事情。  
所以，在这件事儿上，二人达到了意见统一：他决定他们的步调，他决定他们要去哪里，而她总是欣然随行...


	9. White shirt

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Special barriers to ordinary people who should have equal access to education.They have talent, they have passion, they have ambition, they have ideals, but because they are treated unfairly, young people who could be holding a scalpel, saving lives on the operating table, are forced to carry machine guns and destroy lives on the battlefield!

第九章 White shirt  
Julia醒来的时候，天已经蒙亮了。  
多久没有这么安睡过了，她记不清。睁开双眼，手伸到旁边，却没有摸到预料之中的温暖。  
“David？”Julia轻声喊着，没有回应。  
她起身，让大脑静了几秒钟，努力回想着昨晚发生的一切。难道都是梦吗？她不置可否。然而浑身的酸痛告知她，那是真实的，他们真的在一起了，真的。  
Julia穿了一件真丝内衣，走到客厅。  
还算整洁，明显是有人整理过了，已经凉透了的半杯可可，还放在茶几上。  
她打开洗衣机的门，“ding...”的一声，里面是已经烘干的白色纯棉衬衣。  
Julia有点疑惑的将它拿了出来，提在手上想着，他穿什么离开的？  
正在她费解的时候，手机的提示音又将她的注意力唤了过去。  
是一条长长的信息：  
Julia，我想你应该已经醒了。如果没有，请抱歉我把你吵醒了。一会儿Kim就会按响门铃，如果被看见我在你的家里，我不知道她还会不会干好今天的活儿。所以，请抱歉我在你熟睡的时候离开了。曼彻斯特的气温比伦敦还要低两度，出门时带上皮手套，尽管我离开前查看了你右手的伤势没什么大碍，但是烫伤之后再冻伤就另当别论了。Remember to have breakfast and call me when you get back tomorrow evening. Deo gratias.（一切顺利，还有另外一层意思，自查）”  
“Deo gratias.”Julia喃喃自语，嘴角上挑，笑的一脸甜蜜。  
他还是如此细心。的确，现在让他们的关系曝光是不可想像的，况且，一切都是未知数。尽管何去何从还是迷茫，然而Julia不打算让烦恼扰了她很久都没有过的好心情。  
“Sergeant！”她像模像样的回了一条讯息，笑着放下了手机。随即又提起那件白色衬衣，端详了片刻，果断的套在了自己身上。

周末的两天，Julia安排加班。她的日程是前往曼彻斯特的几家医院调研，为关于国家医疗保障体系的改革搜集最原始的数据。  
Kim按照排班会陪她同行，还有Christina。两个姑娘都很敬业，提前二十分钟一起按响了门铃。  
“Wait a minute！”Julia远远的喊着，从厨房跑出来开门，手里还端着一杯瑰夏咖啡。  
“Morning! Ma'...”两个姑娘在开门的一瞬间，都惊讶的说不出话来。  
天啊！这还是那个不怒自威，气场超强的内政大臣Julia Montague吗！？   
她穿着一件白色棉质衬衣，oversize的，里面应该没穿内衣。修长的腿从大腿根开始就裸露在空气中，光着脚站在那里。还好，这屋子里的空调开得够大的，不会冷到哪去。  
蜂蜜色头发已经微长了，卷翘的发梢在脖颈间来回轻扫，无比俏皮。  
“Wait！”Christina及时叫停，脖颈间那是什么？！一朵一朵的深红，似玫瑰花苞，尽管直立起的衬衣领子很宽大，也没能遮得住那深深的吻痕。Julia容光焕发的模样和她浑身散发出的甜美气息，和热恋中的女人一模一样。  
Christina心下明了，her Boss have a romantic Valentine's night. But，Who is MR right？  
Christina心中略过一个名字，把她吓了一跳，“No way！”不会是那个油头粉面的送花Health Minister！？   
不会的，她随即否定了自己的无聊猜想， Julia即使接受了他的晚餐邀请，那也只会是工作需要而已。  
Christina一个人在那里嘀嘀咕咕，自言自语。

Julia发现了Christina的异常反应，不过这对她没有什么影响。  
“A cup of coffee？”她邀请。  
“En，No, Thank you. Ma'am.” Christina 急忙把自己神游太虚的神经拉回来，说道：“I've had breakfast. ”  
“Kim？”  
“Breakfast yet. Thank you ，Ma'am.”Kim也发现了今天的内政大臣很不一样，不过她说不出哪里不对。  
倒是Julia说的话，让她更加肯定今天的内政大臣与众不同。  
“Kim，你们发的制服还保暖吗？”  
“I'm sorry，Ma'am”她有点蒙，不知道她为什么突然说起这个。  
“I mean，are you still warm in your white shirt？”Julia补充道，指着Kim身上穿的白衬衣，面料明显和她身上穿的那件没差别。  
“Oh，It's not so good, in this cold weather，indeed.” Kim还是一头雾水，这算是领导体恤下属吗？精细到穿什么？  
“Well，I should talk to the physical supply department.”Julia喝了一口咖啡，朝卧室走去，边走边说。

伦敦到曼彻斯特四个多小时的路程，并不算短。然而长途跋涉的辛苦没能使Julia的工作效率有丝毫的减缓，她脚下生风，精神饱满，她想多走几家医院。  
最基层的走访总是能带来最中肯的意见，可是现实远不如上层建筑来的美好，很多无奈而冰冷的现实，让Julia呼吸困难。  
尽管在政界摸爬滚打二十年，早就练得一身铜墙铁壁，在看见一个慢性肾衰竭的五岁小女孩因为器官移植制度的种种不近人情而奄奄一息的时候，她的心仍旧一阵阵抽痛，她的确需要做些什么了。  
走访最后一家医院的时候，已经是周日的晚上六点，天已经完全黑透，这意味着返回到伦敦一定是后半夜了。  
然而Julia坚持做完所有走访，她不想漏掉任何可以借鉴的东西。随行的人都没有异议，内政大臣工作起来的玩命是出了名的。  
格蕾纪念医院，一家可以提供高水平专科性医疗卫生服务，执行高等教育、科研任务的大型医院。  
Julia在院长的引领下，了解了很多会议室里得不到的内容。她很欣慰自己没有因为时间问题而放弃对这家医院的调研，结果出乎意料的良好。  
只是，意外的，Julia在整形外科病房外参观的时候，无意间听见有人喊“Vicky”。这个名字很普通，然而对她来说就不一样了，她记得David告诉过他妻子的名字。Julia只看见她的侧影，和简报里Ms Budd很像。然而那个被叫做Vicky的护士，大腹便便，很显然是一个快要生产的孕妇了。  
Julia的大脑有几秒钟的溜号，在院长做介绍的时候。  
他的妻子怎么会在曼彻斯特？而且也没有听谁提起她的PPO又将做爸爸了，那样他的排班势必会受影响。不过，自从他重新回到她的身边，他们之间的话题的确再也没有他的家庭。  
所以，那会是他的妻子吗？也许，只是重名而已吧。  
Julia清醒了一下自己，把注意力又拉了回来。

回程的路很顺利，没有塞车。Julia特别交代司机尽可能的开快点，因为她知道有人在等她回家。可是尽管如此，Kim说晚安的时候，客厅的落地钟还是已经敲过了十二下。  
Julia拿着手机，犹豫着。要不要打给他，已经很晚了。可是心里想见到他的渴望是真实的，她也终于体会到一日不见如隔三秋是什么滋味。  
她播出了电话，不知为什么有点紧张，没想到铃声还没有响完一声，就被接起来了。  
“一分钟后请开门。”是他的声音，喘着气，很显然在外面冻了很久，那白色的哈气仿佛要通过话筒传递过来似的。  
Julia笑着开门让他进来，将中央空调放到最大，歉疚的说道：“很抱歉这几天总是让你挨冻。还有，我回来晚了，我。。。”  
“I' t doesn't matter.”David脱下夹克外套，不等她说完就将她一把搂在怀里。  
他有轻微的鼻音，很显然他真的感冒了。  
“Catch a cold？”她问他。  
“很轻微的，已经好的差不多了。”他不以为然，这点小病不算什么。  
“Still my fault.”Julia抬起一根手指放在他的下巴上，摩挲着些微泛青的胡茬。嘴唇靠近他的，想要吻他。  
David却向后退了一点，让她扑了一个空。  
她瞪大眼睛看着他，假装生气，眉眼却是弯的：“What’s happening？”  
他诚实的说道：“我怕传染给你，感冒在接近痊愈的时候传染性是最强的。”他的语气很认真。  
原来是这样。  
“So，room service is not on duty？”Julia憋着笑逗他，他一本正经的样子真可爱。  
“Not really...”他含住她的耳垂，开始轻咬她的脖颈，宠溺的说道：“我不能够吻你的唇，但是我可以吻这里，这里，还有这里。。。直到把你全部吃掉。”  
他的手挑开毛衣下摆，伸了进去，灵巧的挑逗着她后背柔滑的肌肤。  
“Cold！”Julia笑着叫出声，他的手太凉了，惹得她浑身一阵战栗。  
她试图将他的手从毛衣里抽出来，然而她的力气远不如他，只能放弃。  
David哼哼笑着，对她的反应很满意。他一把抱起她，让她站在自己的双脚上，然后一步一步的踱进卧室。  
今晚，他打算慢慢地燃烧他的欲望，直到把她烧成温暖的灰烬，而不是熊熊的火焰。尽管把握尺度是件非常折磨人的事情，不过David仍旧耐心的克制着自己，温柔的进行着前 戏。因为她实在太累了，两天的走访一定使她筋疲力尽。  
“Take your time...”他嘶哑的低声诱导：“我们至少还有半整夜的时间”...

“Morning”今天的早上，有阳光，有鸟鸣，有清心的空气，还有他的吻。  
“怎么没半夜又偷偷溜走？”Julia言语促狭，“今天你可是有衣服穿的，不用像那天一样光着。”  
David有点无奈，左手半立起，拄着头，笑着看她：“今天是我的班，my Home Secretary.”

“En...”Julia也学着她，翻身过来，用右手拄着头，看着他：“So，你可以和我一起走出公寓大门，不用来回跑费时间了。”她反击，完全不买账。

“Ok，I’m lost.”他笑着倾身吻了她一下，他投降。“我这就走，回警局换好衣服再来接你。”  
Julia享受着他深情的早安吻，喃喃道：“You go to shower，I go to make coffee.”   
“Yes，Ma'am”

周一的早晨，需要上班的人或多或少都会有焦虑，好心情是根本不可能的。  
然而Tom发现，他的Boss却不是这样。David今早心情很好，甚至哼出了歌曲。  
“Happy morning，skip.”Tom猜测着他好心情的来源，然而他身上独特的咖啡香气让其觉得找到了原因。  
那是混合了花香、青草香以及热带水果香味的咖啡，一定是瑰夏带给品尝者的全部感觉。  
看来Skip的早餐一定很丰盛。  
“Good breakfast？”Tom很简单的问道。  
“Yeah....”David一时愣住了，嘴角不经意间上翘，眼睛里绽放出光芒，不过他立刻收敛了，清了清嗓子，一本正经的说道：“Very good breakfast."  
随即按响了Julia的门铃。  
二人一前一后的走出公寓，Tom跟在后面。  
“Sleep well？”  
“Yes， Ma'am. You？”  
“Yes，thank you.”  
（多么熟悉的对话啊，我忍不住感叹）  
然而Tom没觉得什么不对，不过他清楚的闻道内政大臣的身上也有着瑰夏咖啡浓烈而甜蜜的味道。难道他们两个人的早餐是一样的？  
真巧，你猜对了。

会议室，Julia和卫生部的人认真讨论着医疗体制改革的计划书，她需要先听取他们上报的送审稿，然后再交流她这几天调研所得到的结论，最后综合结果，今天必须有个结论。  
开始进行的还算平稳，卫生部长Alex Avery慢慢悠悠的读着手里的稿子，听不出什么异样，Julia也认真听着，时不时的在发给她的复印版本上标注着。  
从她的做法上看不出任何的不得体，Julia从来都是公私分明。尽管那天发生的一切是他刻意安排的，使她在公共场合备受难堪，那也丝毫没有影响她虚心听取卫生部长的专业性意见。  
她觉得心胸宽广是一个做大事的人的必备条件，可惜不是每一个人都像她这样不计前嫌。  
“器官移植的排序制度，”Alex突然加重了他一直缓慢的语气，强调道：“如果具有身份和学历等有力的背景，应该可以提前得到器官的排名。”  
“I’m sorry？”Julia 停下正在做标注的右手，抬起头，眼睛微眯，凌厉的看着他。

这条意见他们讨论过，就在几天前，完全不是这样定的。而他现在却话锋一转，全部扭曲了本意？！  
“你是说一个患有慢性肾功能衰竭的五岁女孩，在她马上要接受手术，迎来新生活的时候，恰巧有一个博士生，贵族的身份whatever，也得了同样的疾病，我们就应该把原本属于那个孩子的东西抢过来给他吗？”Julia的语速很快，但是没有一丝迟疑和停顿。  
“你要知道那东西可不是糖果，那是生命。”  
会议室里一片死寂，没有人说话，空气仿佛静止了。  
Alex清了清嗓子，仍旧不肯悔改：“Well，maybe，我们救活的博士生会比救活一个小女孩更有价值？他会。。。”  
“Please don't say maybe”Julia毫不留情的打断了他，语气强硬。  
“那个被救活的博士生开车撞死了五个小学生，只是因为他的贵族权力突然被剥夺了，他经受不起打击？厌世？情有可原？然而那都是他不知约束自己造成的后果。”  
Julia说的不是"maybe"，But the“truth”。真实的案例，那个罪犯也姓Avery，他是卫生部长的堂弟。  
Alex有点坐不住了，这个案子曾经轰动了全国，尽管罪犯被执行了终身监禁，但是仍然让Avery这个有着权贵字眼的家族很多年抬不起头。  
他没想到Julia会如此犀利，一点不给他喘息的余地。然而，他仍旧语气和缓的反驳，尽量让自己看起来像个绅士。  
“Well。他是做了很多错事，我承认。但是不可一点盖面，高层次高学历的人才可都是经过严格帅选的。”Alex抬手松了一下他的领结，他觉得呼吸困难。  
“我想你用错词了，Health Minister.”Julia 寸步不让，继续说道：“那不是‘严格筛选’，而是‘制造障碍’。”  
“What you mean？Home...”Alex刚要插嘴，又被Julia打断：“对那些本应该获得同等受教育权利的普通人制造的特殊障碍。他们有天赋，有热情，有抱负和理想，只是因为被不公平的对待了，那些本可以拿着手术刀，在手术台上挽救生命的年轻人，却被迫扛起机枪，在战场上毁灭生命！”

Julia此时的脑中飘过David微笑的眼睛，她需要为他做些什么，为那些仍然挣扎在底层生活中的人做些什么，因为她说过：从政是为了帮助别人。  
但是，她没有转头看向窗外的他，因为她知道此时他正站窗外看向她，明白她正在为他而努力着。  
“I think we're done here.”Julia 从齿缝中丢出这句话，起身便走，绝不拖泥带水。

她并没有被激怒，她的头脑很清醒，目标很明确，她已经决定的事情不需要别人的首肯，而且她所需要的效果已经全部如她所愿的达到了。  
“Christina，尽快把最终稿打印出来，请卫生部长签字。各位，失陪。”  
Julia一边走一边吩咐Christina，重重的摔上了会议室的门。

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Something happened, but I'll keep updating it. Spring is coming.


	10. My Queen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> You once said you were not the Queen，but I will crown you with my life, Julia...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm not sure how you're going to react to this chapter, but prepare your heart.

Julia从会议室出来的时候，脸色不好。  
她走的很快，噔噔作响，这让一直站在走廊的David心里一紧，就好像她的高跟鞋不是踩在内政部的走廊，而是他的心上。  
他透过玻璃窗大概看见了会议的过程不甚愉快，不过他听不见他们谈论的内容，只能猜想。况且，Julia从他身边走过的时候甚至没有看他一眼，这让他很不安。  
一定发生了什么，他想知道，却无能为力。  
Christina是跟在Julia身后出来的，她一路小跑的回到自己座位上，埋头大约一刻钟，就把改革意见最终版本打印出来，交给卫生部长签字。  
David也清楚的看到了Alex Avery不情愿的在文件上大笔一挥，然后撑着一张猪肝色的脸在等离开的电梯，他的领结都被快被扯掉了，然而这也无法缓解他的羞愤。Julia也没有从办公室出来送行，就好像内政部从来没有来过这么个人似的。  
David只能深深的呼出一口气，对这通讯器汇报：Lavender is on the move.

Julia接下来的行程是去BBC录制晚间独家采访，内容是医疗改革关乎到诸多方面的小细节，算是一个解读性的访问。  
卫生部承担的工作被内政部接管了，其间透露出的敏感我想每一个百姓应该都能感受得到——他们即将有一位新的首相了，不知道这算不算是一个振奋人心的好消息。  
Julia在镜头前侃侃而谈，她头脑机敏、思路清晰、表达简明扼要，就是一些很专业的知识也能驾轻就熟，完全看不出她在医疗方面还是一个刚刚跨进门槛的新人。  
Christina在后台听着，时不时的把Julia的一些观点记录在自己的小本上。  
David站在她的旁边，看着台上风姿卓越的她稳重而大方，眼睛里的光是温柔的。  
他向来不苟言笑，他的工作和专业素质不允许他流露出一丝感情。但是他看Julia的眼神不一样，可以瞬间从锋利变得柔和。这转瞬即逝的改变没能逃过Christina的直觉，她斜眼撇了一眼David，找话茬。  
“She's brilliant, isn't she？”她笑着对他说。  
“Aye，she is.”他的语气肯定的毫无疑问，透着惊叹。  
“Many of her remarks are meaningful.” Christina不掩饰自己对老板的崇拜，能跟着一个有能力的领导者学习东西，是每一个年轻人的好运。  
“So you wrote them down？”David很喜欢她的话题，他问她。  
“Yep!”她很自豪，忍不住举例：“比如这句，一个本可以拿着手术刀，在手术台上挽救生命的年轻人，却被迫扛起机枪，在战场上毁灭生命！ powerful, right？”  
David听后一愣，这句话让他回忆起了太多，他的喉结动了动，没有接话。  
“今天下午在会议上，Alex被Julia好好的教训了一番，她甚至揭了Avery家的老底。我开始还以为他们共度了情人节晚餐，会有什么进展呢。” 说起八卦来，Christina两眼放光。  
“对了，PS Budd，那晚在餐厅发生了什么吗？”  
“Nothing special！”David完全没了方才聊天的轻松心情，变得有些沉重。  
因为，此时Julia正在回答主持人关于医科生实习门槛的问题：读医科的学生不再需要有人介绍就可以申请实习；所有人只要到医院登记就可以得到一个主治医生全程负责，无论你是哪个郡的；还有器官移植排序，都在趋于完全的公平，等等。  
诸如此类的有利于平民的举措，却让David感觉到不安。  
她刚刚接手大局，就这样大刀阔斧的砍掉了权贵的特权，会不会遭到非议甚至人身威胁？  
他开始害怕了，一年前的爆炸袭击还历历在目，他的手心全是汗...

回到公寓，天已经黑透了。  
David检查了所有的房间，他的反反复复和欲言又止引起了Julia的疑问。  
“出了什么事吗？”她问他。  
“没，没事。”他想掩饰，然而在她面前完全没可能。  
“你确定？”她追问，“你检查了浴室不下三遍。有什么危险吗？我为什么没有听到任何的可疑报告？”  
David不容分说，一把将她拥进怀里，埋在她的发间深深地吸了口气，说道：“不知道冒险。”  
“你指的是，卫生系统的改革？”Julia想抽出被抱着的身体，看他的眼睛，却被他用力制止了。  
“David？”她轻声唤他。  
“Not worth for anything，I just want you to be safe.”他忽然加紧了拥抱，声音颤抖。  
Julia感到了David的恐惧，她轻轻拍了拍他的背，就这样任由他抱着，直到他的情绪平稳了，才慢慢抽身出来。  
“来杯葡萄酒，好吗？”她温柔的建议，Julia打开冰箱，递给他一杯，也给自己倒了一杯。  
两个人靠在餐厅的小吧台，轻声聊着。  
“你反对我的提议？”Julia问他。  
“我说不清，我只是不想你为了我的曾经去冒风险。”他欣赏她的果敢坚定，不惧世俗，但他不认为那值得付出生命。  
“我不否认，自从遇到了你，我的确改变了很多原先的想法。”Julia从来都是这么直接。  
“我的过去就是一团烂泥，不值得一提，不...”  
“我说过，从政是为了帮助人。并不单单指你，David。” Julia打断了他的话，她的观点很明确。  
“如果能从根本上改变些什么，或许会大大减少恐怖袭击的发生也说不定呢。毕竟我相信，他们本性是善良的，只是受过不公平的待遇。”  
“我同意，Julia，但是，我只是觉得你没有必要这么，激进（radical）。”他觉得他终于找到了一个合适的词语。  
“有什么不好？我不喜欢拖泥带水。”Julia不以为然。  
“可是你得罪了很多权贵，比如Alex Avery，像他那样的贵族一定不会支持你的改革的。”David说的没错，贵族永远都不会忍受自己的没落。  
“但是他无能为力！”Julia眼睛里的光是狠绝的，大权在她的手上，她懂得怎么一石二鸟。  
“可是他们会对你下手的！如果你妨碍了他们继续享有特权。”David言语激动，他控制不住。  
“面对这些，我从没有害怕过！”  
“可是我怕！Julia，我害怕！我到现在还会经常梦到你满身是血的躺在那里，我要疯了，我。。。”  
“Shh... Shh...”Julia躬身上前轻吻了他，安抚他，让他冷静。“I'm gonna be fine.”  
David青筋暴起，眼睛布满红血丝，他强迫自己平静，他喝了一大口葡萄酒，深呼吸。  
然而他不打算就此罢休，他仍在努力。  
“我没记错的话，Montague也不是一个小家族。”他查过她家族姓氏的来源，那是一个古老的named from Old French mont hill.  
“En，你说的没错。我的确是你口中的high society.”她的语气是轻蔑和厌弃的，好像姓蒙太古对她来说是种耻辱。  
“But do you know the rules in the high society？”  
David一时被问住了，他摇了摇头。  
“对于一个受人尊敬的绅士，在喝了酒之后，可能会在妻子身上留下瘀伤，即便是多么昂贵的衣着和耀眼的珠宝都无法掩饰的。这就是我父母从小灌输给我的规则。”  
“I'm sorry，Julia.”他以为这是她曾经痛苦的婚姻。  
“No，not me.”她否定了，但是她不想解释是谁。  
David其实早就感觉到她对贵族没有好感，早在女王打算授予爵位给他的时候，他就明白了她的立场。现在提起这个，即便是为了让她知难而退，也的确很愚蠢。  
“所以，富也好，贵也罢，没有话语权，一切都是空谈。”Julia的语气生硬了，“不然你的儿子怎么不能进特殊学校就读，非要托关系才行？这难道不是不公平吗？”  
她忽然提到了他的家人，这是他们在一起之后的话题禁区。  
此刻，她竟然破例了。  
David 无言以对，她说的没错。  
Julia步步逼近，试探的问道：“How is your family？”她脑中回闪出在曼彻斯特医院见到的那个孕妇，她想知道答案。  
“Very well，”David有些无力，他不知道她冲破禁区是为了什么，不过他仍旧对自己离婚的消息守口如瓶，尽管话就在嘴边上。  
“OK，OK.”Julia也很累心，她不打算再问了。  
一时间，两个人都不说话，气氛凝滞了。他们这算是吵架吗？很显然，谁都没赢。  
“我是该走了吗？”他在赌气。  
“不，你应该去洗个澡。”她退了一步。  
“Julia，我不想干预你的工作，我也没有权利。我只是，我想你学会保护好自己，我，”David语无伦次，他们争论了一个晚上，他想要表达的不过就这点诉求。  
“我有你的保护就够了，不是吗？”她打断他的话，深深的献上了一个甜蜜的吻，终止了这段不慎愉快的谈话。  
“我还得做一些工作，明早要将改革计划送到女王那里。你先睡，好吗？”Julia哄他。  
“Ok”他回吻了她，听话的去了浴室，因为他的确不想在这个时候离开。  
看着他离去的背影，Julia眼神复杂，他说的没错，她的强硬与激进，一定会让接下来的路充满荆棘，她需要他在她身边。可是这到底是正确的吗？危险随时回来，她难以自保的时候更不可能护他周全。况且，他们之间的关系，不单单是隔着他的家庭，还有阶级壁垒和职责禁区。  
这些都是Julia至今都没有处理好的。  
她摇了摇有些发胀的头，将杯子里剩下的葡萄酒一饮而尽，进了书房。

接下来的三天，David都没有看见Julia的机会。她去了温莎，处理一些事情。  
通常来说，Julia可以随时找到他，她是政要，而他，却只有听从调遣的份儿。  
不过现在不同了，David有她的私人电话线，他也可以在任何时候联系上她。  
即使这样，即使见不到她的不安时刻骚扰着他，David仍旧克制着自己渴望听到她声音的冲动，静静的等待每天晚上自己的电话映出“Julia”的时刻。

这一晚，电话来的比平时早了几个时辰。  
“It's me. I'm back.”Julia的声音总是那么令人心安。  
“Everything goes well？”他关心的问道。  
“Of course！”她的心情听起来不错。“Can you pick me up at home currently？You drive，no support vehicle, no police escort.”  
“Julia，I can't...”  
“Don't you want to see me？”  
“No kidding”David轻轻笑了，随即认真的说道：“I just think that's dangerous.”  
“It's personal. I just don't mind letting you know.”Julia故作神秘。  
“All right.”David 拿她没办法，“We'll be there in 15 minutes.”

黑色XJL Jaguar，车里的空调开得很大，因为Julia穿的不多，尽管窗外已经飘起了雪花。  
她没穿正装，黑色紧身T恤加磨皮牛仔裤，外面罩了一件宽大的米色马海毛长衫，头戴了一顶鸭舌帽，微长的卷发随意扎了个辫子。  
David从来没见过她这么打扮，简单随意，却又别样风情。  
所以他忍不住总是偏头看她，眼睛里带着欣赏的笑意。  
“Look at the road, not me.”Julia假装严肃的提醒他，“drive with caution，please.”  
“I can't take my eyes off you.”David一本正经的反驳，嘴角忍不住上翘。  
“你这是在夸我吗？”  
“也不是，我的工作要求我的视线一刻不能离开你。”  
他的话成功的使两个人都憋不住笑出了声。  
“我们要去哪？”David敛了笑，认真的问她。  
“Huntsman Tailor's”她答道。  
“最近是有大型的宴会要参加吗？”他知道Savile Row汇集了全世界顶尖的裁缝，她去那里一定不是喝咖啡的。  
“我有一个婚礼要参加，”Julia说的轻描淡写：“我侄女的，还记得我跟你提起过的那条high society rule？她的母亲就是被那条规矩给害死的。索性她的女儿被赦免了，她得到了幸福。”提起往事，Julia难免有些伤感。  
David没说话，静静的听她说着。  
“她邀请我作为她的证婚人，我同意了。所以，我必须要去定制一套礼服，颜色还得符合婚礼的基调。”Julia言语透着些许的不耐烦，尽管她决定了出席，却仍旧很不情愿。  
“让我猜猜，礼服必须是白色的，对吗？”David觉得她能选择回归家族，是件令人愉快的事情，因为她很多时候都太孤独了。  
“至少不是薰衣草”Julia翻了个白眼抱怨道：“不知道为什么要给我起一个总能让我想起My grandma's pajamas的代号。”  
David笑了，说道：“的确，薰衣草不太适合你。”  
“那你觉得什么比较合适？”Julia来了兴奋劲儿，追问道。  
“玫瑰，英伦玫瑰。”他想都没想，脱口而出。  
高贵，坚强，带刺，层层花瓣包裹的内心藏着晶莹的露珠。  
她抿嘴笑了，她明白他的心意，赞同他的比喻，但是面上却不透露分毫，调侃道：“看来你的品位和Alex Avery差不了多少。”  
“你应该感谢我帮你把那篮子玫瑰花塞进了垃圾桶。”回想起那天的事情，他多少有些不爽。  
“Oh！thank you！但是，你为什不把他人也直接塞进去好了。”Julia笑着接话，眼睛弯成了一条缝。  
“我当然想那样做，只是。。。Fuck！Oh！ my God！Hold tight！”  
正当二人说笑的时候，迎面一辆重型卡车晃着前置大灯，呼啸着朝他们冲了过来，David急忙向右侧打方向盘，以确保碰撞不会发生在Julia坐在的右方，却忘记了他们正行驶在伦敦大桥上。  
于是车子直冲出了桥边的护栏，一头栽进了冰冷的泰晤士河。  
咣。。。。车子拍打河水的声音沉闷却响亮，这突如其来的变故让人措手不及。David的专业素质让他迅速冷静，开始反应，他急忙打开雾灯，以确保救援可以准确找到他们下沉的位置。  
还好现在是冬季，车窗都是关闭的，河水漫不进来。但是如果任由车子下沉，没等车内的氧气耗尽，他们就会被巨大的压力压瘪。  
必须逃出去...  
Julia可没有他那么冷静了，她尖叫着，就好像受到枪击的那次歇斯底里。  
“Jule，Jule，look at me，look at me.”他捧起她的脸，强迫她看他的眼睛。  
“We're gonna be fine, trust me！”他轻声安慰她，Julia浑身颤抖着，眼睛里溢满恐惧。  
“我要用枪将玻璃打碎，让河水流进来，等到全部溢满的时候，车门就会被打开，这时候深吸一口气，然后出了车门就拼命向河面游。OK？Are you clear？Julia？”David耐心的解释着，他极力克制着自己，如果让她也觉得他很紧张，可就真没有希望了。  
“Hu...Hu...”Julia 大口的吸着气，点点头，她一句话也说不出来。  
她开始后悔当初没有听他的提醒。

子弹打在玻璃上的声音是那么刺耳，六发子弹后，左后车窗出现了破碎的裂痕。河水漫了进来，迅速的上涨着，漫过了他们的脚，膝盖，腰部...  
David用最后一丝氧气的空间，深深的吻了Julia，然后坚定的看着她的眼睛说道：“Don't be afraid. You can do it. I'll be right behind you protecting you."  
他仍旧不放心，还想嘱咐的更多，然而现在没有时间儿女情长。  
当河水溢满整个车厢的时候，David成功的打开了Julia那一侧的车门，把她推了出去，而自己却被迅速下沉的车体拉到了黑暗的深渊...  
他看着她迅速上游的背影，在河水的微光中越来越模糊，欣慰的闭上了眼睛。  
You once said you were not the Queen，but I will crown you with my life, Julia...


	11. Love is a cure

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Please don't break your promise，David，please.

刺眼的探照灯晃得人睁不开眼睛，直升机在头顶上盘旋，警车救护车在身边轰鸣，相机咔嚓咔嚓的闪着flash，到处都是吵杂的声音。  
警察、安保、消防、医疗、记者，还有看热闹的百姓。。。大批大批的人群把Julia围的水泄不通。  
她嘴唇青紫，尽管围着加厚的保温毯身体仍抑制不住的颤抖着，发梢的水滴已经结冰。  
当救援人员弄清她的身份后，立刻按照她的要求调来了Kim和Dr Shepherd。  
尽管他们再接到命令后短短的十分钟就赶到了现场，尽管他们是她再熟悉不过的Teammates，都没能让她产生丝毫的轻松感。Julia不肯上救护车，她倔强的站在那里，死死盯着泰晤士河黝黑的河水，眼神充满可怕的死寂。  
展开搜索已经很久了，蛙人下水了七个，水下机器人也放了三个，还是没能发现他的踪迹。Julia感觉自己的生命仿佛被那冰冷的河水一点点吞噬，最后和他一同沉入水底。  
David，Where are you...

“Ma'am，He will be found soon. He's trained professionally and，certainly， will be fine.”Kim向来不善言辞，此刻更不知道该说些什么，她只想安慰Julia，或者安慰自己，同时祈祷所说的话全都变成现实。  
“请您上救护车先去医院吧，好吗？这里交给我们。”Kim劝着。  
“你需要做的不是在这唠唠叨叨，而是让那些该死的记者滚远点！”Julia颤抖着声音严厉的说道：“不要让他们靠近我！”  
她已经在崩溃的边缘，如果还要被闪关灯和话筒逼着回答发生了什么，她可能会立马失控。  
“好的，女士”Kim无奈，通过对讲机通知警察，让企图得知头条新闻爆料的乱哄哄的如苍蝇的记者们，退出事发地区十英尺以外。  
Kim祈求的抬头看了看一边的Dr Shepherd，她无能为力，她说服不了Julia。  
不过或许医生可以有办法让她尽快就医，因为她的状况的确不容乐观。  
零下的温度，快要结冰的河水，透支的体力，正常人能够活下来已经是个幸运的奇迹，何况受过重创的身体。Julia的肺部在那次爆炸中被折断的肋骨刺透了，脆弱的内脏可能会被呛到的河水感染。而且她此刻正在不停的咳嗽，一下接着一下，剧烈的，这让Dr Shepherd很不安。  
“你已经开始发烧了，Julia。你必须马上去医院！”肺部的感染不是小事，如果不及时得到治疗发展成水肿可就麻烦了，他冒不得一点风险。  
然而，Julia对医生的话好像没听见，她顽固的不动，不说话，仍旧死死盯着救援水面，甚至不肯眨一下眼睛。  
“Julia！”Dr Shepherd大喊出声。  
“I stay here！”她咬着牙，用同样分贝的音量对峙着。  
“你想和他一起去死吗？”一向态度温和的医生放了狠话。  
他早就预料到他们之间的关系非比寻常，可是现在不是感情用事的时候，一个已经沉在河底生死不明了，另一个再不接受治疗也难保性命。他可不想活生生的看着他的两个朋友同时消失在眼前。  
“他不会死的，不会...”Julia猛地偏过头，瞪着 Dr Shepherd，大口的喘着气，眼睛里的泪水就要夺眶而出。他的话仿佛使她坚信David会活着的壁垒瞬间瓦解。但是下一秒，她紧咬住下唇，硬生生的将泪水吞了回去，坚定的说道：“He will come through this.”  
因为，他是她唯一信任的人，所以她相信他说的每一句承诺。他说过他们会平安无事就一定会平安无事。因此她才会拼劲力气向上游，尽管她也不知道自己是怎样做到的，但是她真的做到了，她能感觉到David在后面保护着她，直到她浮出水面。而他，却没有出现。  
“David，我做到了。而你，不要食言。”Julia不停的呐呐自语，一边又一遍的重复着“不要食言...”  
Dr Shepherd站在旁边，听着她茫然的话语，鼻子发酸，他叹了口气，又拿来一件保温毯盖在Julia的身上，陪着她站在那里等，同时吩咐助手：“给女士注射一针Penicillin”

天空飘起了雪花，气温还在下降。  
蛙人回来了六个，全都一无所获，这使Julia感到了绝望。她呼吸变得急促，她用手捂住嘴，咳嗽的弯了腰，声音却时断时续变得细微了，然而这并不是代表抗生素起了效果，相反的，这预示着她即将耗尽所有心力。  
“你还好吗？”Dr Shepherd见状，心中一凛，急忙查看她的状况，她的手上有潜血，应该是呼吸道或者肺部的毛细血管被强烈的外界刺激弄的破裂了。  
“你必须马上跟我走！” Dr Shepherd一把揽过Julia的肩膀，强拉着她向救护车走去。  
“No，no！Let me go, let go!”Julia仍旧挣扎着，不肯离去，她要等他回来。  
就在这时，人群中爆发了骚动，突然有人叫了出来“Look! He's there！”  
“God！We found him！”  
“That's great！”  
“Thank God!”  
河面上，最后一个出现的蛙人，正在托拽着一个男人，双手挥动，示意救援船只靠近。  
It's him!   
He kept his promise！  
Julia激动地闭上了眼睛，压抑许久的泪水终于汹涌的冲出眼眶，随即瘫软在医生的怀里。

BEDFORD HOSPITAL.ER  
David躺在那里，身上插满了管子，他在进行体外循环。  
“Make another A.B.G. let's go！let's go！people，we can't lose him.” Dr Shepherd带着他的团队，和死神赛跑着。  
由于在低温的河水里长时间浸泡、缺氧，David的心脏停止跳动不知道有多久了。尽管一刻都没有停止心肺复苏，他冰冷的身体仍旧一动不动的躺在那里，呈现骇人的青灰色，没有一丝生气。  
“再注射一针肾上腺素！” Dr Shepherd吩咐助手“我们用了多少了？”  
“This is the 4th round ，Chief”助手有些颓废，他觉得没希望了。“我们已经抢救二十分钟了，仍旧没有心跳。”  
“We're losing him...”有人说。  
“Chief，我知道保持低温时为了让器官存活，但是你认为我们还要持续多久？没希望了...”又一个人说。  
抢救室里的气压仿佛快降到零了，让人窒息。  
“除非他体温回升以后死掉，否则他就一直是活着的。” Dr Shepherd语气强硬，他坚信那个经历过战场硝烟与死神一次次搏斗的勇士是不会就这样轻易认输的。  
“进行加温液体腹膜冲洗、加温液体膀胱冲洗！Come on，people！我们让他的体温回到98.6” Dr Shepherd坚定了下达了命令，他在心里对自己说： Can't give up！ He's David ，Julia's David. I have to give him back to her!

VIP Ward  
Julia已经完全清醒过来了，她坐在那里，手背上埋着留置针，刚刚注射完抗感染药物。目前状况稳定，感染不像预期的那样糟糕，更令人欣慰的是，她已经冷静了下来，她好像听见了大脑重新开始运作的声音。  
Julia知道David正在抢救室里命悬一线，她现在唯一能帮他的就是尽快通知他的家人。吩咐Christina查到Vicky的号码，Julia清了清嗓子，心情复杂的拨通了电话。  
“Hello，This is Vicky Sloan”电话那头的声音出乎Julia的意料，她怀疑自己是不是拨错了号码。  
“I'm sorry. Eh，are you Mrs Budd?”她尽可能说的清楚一些。  
“Yeah，once. We're divorced. I'm Mrs Sloan now.” Vicky这下子解释清楚了。  
Julia完全愣在那里，电话拿在手上，一句话也说不出来，对这突如其来的消息，她完全懵住了。  
“Hello？ I'm sorry .Who are you？”电话那头的喊声也没能让她清醒过来，直到Christina轻声唤她：“Ma'am？Ma'am？Are you OK？"  
Julia 被叫醒了，她吸了一口气，将电话重新贴在嘴边，说道。"This is Julia Montague."   
“Eh...”Vicky听清了电话那头的说话人的名字，这下轮到她懵住了，一种不祥的预感笼罩着她，她声音颤抖的问道：“What happened to David？”   
“He is being rescued now. Can you come to Bedford Hospital as soon as possible？”Julia看着窗外已经黑透的还下着雪的天气，说道：“Please give me your specific location. I'll send someone to pick you up.”  
“All right，all right” Vicky清了清嗓子，稳了稳慌张的情绪，准确的报出她曼彻斯特的家的地址。接着，她就听到了电话那头Julia下达命令：“马上通知曼彻斯特警署，派直升飞机接他们过来，fast！”

大约一个钟头后，Vicky带着两个孩子赶到了Bedford Hospital，她的丈夫Mark Sloan也陪着来的，毕竟她已经怀孕八个月了。  
Julia站在急救室外的走廊等消息，心里忐忑，直到她看见了他们。  
“他怎么样了？”Vicky急切的问道，带着哭腔。  
Ella 和Charlie已经开始哭了，满脸泪水的盯着Julia。  
“体温已经回复正常了，可是，还是没有心跳。。。”Julia五分钟前得到的汇报就是这样的。  
“不...”Vicky捂着嘴巴，倒在丈夫的怀里，啜泣着，她不敢相信David就这么离开了，尽管他曾经带给他们痛苦和危险，但他仍旧是亲人，而现在，孩子们随时可能会失去父亲。  
Julia红着眼眶，她也想脆弱，也想放声大哭，可是她知道那样不行。因为她没有人可以依靠，她必须靠自己，她站的笔直。  
这时，Dr Shepherd从抢救室里出来了，从他面上愧疚和哀伤的表情就知道他带来的不会是好消息。  
“It's not good, we're doing everything we can. you should prepare yourselves.”  
Ella 和Charlie扑进他们母亲的怀里，三个人放声大哭。Kim和Tom站在走廊的一角，低着头不说话 ；Christina正在拿手绢擦眼泪，在场的每一个人都被悲痛笼罩着，场面很悲惨。  
“Try again.”Julia说道，声音不大，仿佛被痛苦的哭声淹没了，她苍白着脸，顽强的站着，眼神透着坚定的狠劲儿。  
“TRY! AGAIN!”她使出全身的力气，又一次大声命令着。所有人都被震慑住了，哭声和叹息声瞬间消失。  
Dr Shepherd盯着Julia，已经进行了两次心脏复律高级药物给予了。但是面对她的顽强，他屈服了，医生重重的点头“One more round of A.C.L.S drugs”边说边进了抢救室，但愿能有奇迹出现。

然而，世间并没有那么多奇迹，一切操作完毕后，仍旧一片死寂。  
Dr Shepherd看着躺在那里仍旧一动不动的男人，一股无明怒火蹭蹭往上蹿。他对着David咆哮：“别做懦夫，听到没？Do you know how much time and effort ,and energy ,and resources，and drugs？you can not give up! David Budd!”  
然而，男人仍旧紧闭着双眼，没有回应。  
Dr Shepherd 努力克制了一拳他打醒的冲动，趴在David的耳边轻声细语：“Don't let her down.她一刻都没有放弃，她一直都在等你，Julia needs you...”  
他把监视器调到最大，不肯放弃一丝一毫的心律反馈，所有人都盯着屏幕，屏住呼吸。终于，直线出现了褶皱。  
We get a heartbeat, we get him back...  
抢救室外的人们如释负重，欢呼声和掌声此起彼伏。孩子们高兴的拥着Vicky，Mark欣慰的亲吻了妻子的额头，Tom竟然忘乎所以的拥抱了Kim，Christina也激动的泪流满面，忍不住尖叫出声。  
只有Julia平静的站在那里，她知道，他永远都不会让她失望的。

David被转移到了普通病房，他可以自主呼吸了，但是仍旧睡着。Dr Shepherd认为应该让他好好睡上一觉，他建议明早再来探视。于是Julia告诉Christina在医院对街的旅馆定两间客房，让Vicky夫妇俩带着孩子先住那里。  
Charlie在一旁看到果断沉稳的处理事情的Julia，拉了拉Vicky的衣角。  
“Is she the Home Secretary？”他小声问妈妈  
“Yes，she is.” Vicky点点头回答。  
“She is gorgeous ！She saved dad.” Charlie说道。  
“应该是爸爸先救的她，” Ella纠正道：“但是她值得爸爸去救，她太伟大了！”小女孩眼睛里溢满崇拜：“She's Dad's girlfriend, isn't she？”  
“That should ask your father.” Vicky笑着回答道：“It's time for us to go, sweethearts，come back to see Dad tomorrow.”  
Mark带着两个孩子离开了医院，而 Vicky没走，她打算找Julia谈谈。

VIP私人病房  
Vicky坐在会客沙发上，面前的茶几上还放了一杯热柠檬水。  
“今天真的感谢你，你救了他的命。”Vicky由衷的说道。  
“是他先救了我的命，这已经不是第一次了。”Julia勉强扯出一丝微笑。  
“So...Ma'am”  
“You can call me Julia，if you want.”她打断她，希望她们之间的谈话不要像公事公办的样子。  
“Ok，Julia。我只是想，我是说，你们为什么不在一起？” Vicky语无伦次的，她开始怀疑自己找她谈话的目的到底是什么。  
“He didn't tell me you were divorced.”Julia没有正面回答她的问题，   
“怎么可能？我们大约半年前就已经办好了离婚手续，随后我就搬到了曼彻斯特。” Vicky很惊讶，看来他们之间的确不像她想的那样简单。  
一时间，两个人都没有说话。  
“Congratulations”Julia看着她隆起的小腹，打破僵局。原来她那天在医院考察的时候看见的孕妇真的是她。  
“Thank you” Vicky笑了笑，又把话题扯了回来：“我想他不告诉你，有他的苦衷。但是，我觉得这并不妨碍你们在一起。”  
“How？”Julia眼神一闪而过的失望，让她语气有些激动：“I don't know what he really wants.”  
“He may just want to stay with you.”Vicky替他辩解着。  
“I'm just his job？”Julia摇了摇头，苦笑着说道。  
“No, that's not what you said. he used to commit suicide for you, you know？”Vicky 打断了她的话，说道：“他以为你被炸死的时候他选择了自杀；后来得知你被抢救回来，他就拼劲全力去为你找出真凶，不惜背着炸弹满街跑；即使他后来住回了家，半年多的时间，我们也都是分屋睡；再后来，他做回了你的PPO，就很少回家住了。” Vicky絮絮叨叨，透着一种悲伤：“他经常在深夜被噩梦惊醒，喊着你的名字大声痛哭，究竟有多少次，我记不清了”她哽咽着，抑制住快要流出的眼泪。“他跟我说过，只要能在你的身边，就是上天对他的最大恩赐，他别无所求。”  
Julia安静的听着，她的眼睛里也有水雾，她一句话也说不出。  
“如果这样，你仍旧认为自己只是他的工作，我就只能说，抱歉打扰了您的休息，内政大臣。”  
Vicky抹了一把眼泪，起身要走。却被Julia唤住了，她由衷的感谢：“谢谢你。”  
Vicky笑着点了点头，说道：“Dave是我的亲人，是我孩子的爸爸，我们都期望他能够得到幸福。毕竟在过去的十年里，他过的太苦了。直到遇到你，他的生活才被你重新照亮了。”

Vicky走后，Julia思绪万千。她睡不着，便踱步到David的病房。  
他沉沉的睡着，呼吸均匀，脸色也恢复了正常。  
Julia站在床边，伸手轻轻抚摸他棱角分明的脸，极尽温柔。  
“He's good. Don't worry.” Dr Shepherd的声音从后面传来，让人安心。  
“Thank you.”Julia转过身来，真心的致谢。  
“Not me. Thank you for yourself.” Dr Shepherd挑了挑眉毛，微笑着说道。  
Julia不知所以，没有接话，等待他的解释。  
“在我试了所有的抢救办法仍旧无果后，我想我可以试试那种办法。于是我在他的耳边说了你的名字，是你，Julia，让他的心脏又重新跳了起来。”  
Dr Shepherd欣慰的说道：“这就好像一年前，我在抢救你的时候，是David的名字让你从昏迷中清醒了过来。”  
“你确定？”Julia有些惊讶，她轻声问道。  
“非常确定。”医生点了点头，非常确定。“你喊了他的名字，然后你就苏醒了。很神奇，对吗？”  
Julia微笑着看着他，不说话，她不确定他说的是真的。  
Dr Shepherd自豪的问道：“你知道我管这种办法叫什么吗？We call it ，LOVE IS A CURE...”


	12. To patch up

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> What binds them together is not marriage, not children, not power and money, but spiritual comfort.In the most helpless and weak time, is he (she) hold up your chin, straighten your spine, make you strong, accompany you around, share the fate.In addition to love between them, there is the loyalty of the heart, never abandon the tacit understanding, and unforgettable kindness.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is a long text, they undid all the concealment, since then no estrangement.

Dr Shepherd清晨来查房的时候，看到的就是这样一幅温馨的画面：扎着牛角麻花辫的女孩坐在David的床边，神神秘秘的趴在爸爸的耳边说着悄悄话；Charlie从床的另一边绕过来，打算挤进他们中间，好奇着谈论的内容；Vicky和丈夫坐在床正对面的会客沙发上，微笑着看着两个孩子和爸爸的亲密互动，Mark将手轻轻抚摸过妻子隆起的腹部，幸福的亲吻着她的额头。  
“OK，guys！”医生很不想打断这温馨时刻，但是他还急着要去查看更重要的那个。“Let me see how things are going.”  
“How are you feeling？”Dr Shepherd一边翻阅着实习生递上的病志，一边询问道。  
“All is well”David耸耸肩，轻松的回答道。  
“你昏迷了很长时间，我们还没有确定你的脑功能是否正常。但是现在看你的发音，我想应该完全没有受到影响，but a brain MRI is necessary.” Dr Shepherd示意助手安排检测，然后底下身，笑眯眯的看着孩子们：“kids，your father is going to have a check-up，get home with your mother, ok？”  
“He will be all right, won't he？” Charlie睁着大眼睛，有些担心的问道。  
“Of course！” Dr Shepherd很肯定的点头：“Your father is the superman，right？”  
Ella选择相信医生的话，不过她还有最后一个问题。她亲了爸爸的脸颊，低声问道：“Is she your girlfriend？”  
David有些惊讶的看着女儿，尴尬的不知道该怎么回答。  
“She is so gracious！ I like her.”小女孩不依不挠：“So you can tell me the truth. Don't put me off.”  
“I'm trying...”David挠了挠头，现在的孩子真是不好对付。  
Ella撇撇嘴，尽管她对爸爸的答案不太满意，但她还是挤了挤眼睛，祝福他：“Come on!”  
于是一家人和David拥抱后说再见，一时间，病房里只剩下他和Dr Shepherd。  
“她还好吗？”David担心的问道，他本以为睁开眼睛第一个看见的人会是她。  
“和你相比，应该不算好” 医生直言不讳：“呛到的河水让她感染了吸入性肺炎，这需要治疗一段时间。”  
“天啊...”David低下了头，叹气，他就知道她没来看他一定是有原因的。  
“我能去看看她吗？”  
Dr Shepherd 看了看时间，首肯：“当然，现在她应该醒了，我带你去。昨晚经历的一切让她精疲力尽，我只能用diazepam带给她睡眠休息。”

David看见Julia的时候，她刚刚在晨光中缓缓睁开双眼。  
“Hey...”  
“Hey...”  
他穿着不合身的浅蓝色病号服，短袖的，肌肉强健的上肢裸露在空气中，健康的气息让Julia感到温暖而安心，她轻笑着说道：“It's good to have you back，PS Budd”  
他也笑了，缓缓踱步到床边，伸手抚摸着她柔软的头发，随即俯下身，温柔的吻了她。“Thank you...”  
“Why me?”她疑惑的看着他：“You saved my life.”  
“No，Julia，The doctor told me what happened to you last night...I just”David抿起他薄薄的嘴唇，不知道还能说些什么 ，她单薄的身躯完全窝进纯白色的枕被里，那刺眼的颜色似乎都没有她的脸色苍白，他心疼。  
“It's OK...”她叹着气，那一切真的是地狱般的噩梦，她不愿意再回忆。  
“I think it's OK，we still alive, both of us, it's OK...”她安慰他道。  
David坐在床边，拉了她的手，轻轻摩挲者，手背上还埋着留置针，他皱了皱眉，懊悔的说道：“但是你的肺部感染了，我还是没能保护好你。”  
“No，不是你的错，你不过是比自己预想的游的慢了一些。”Julia总是能找到合适的话语，让他的心瞬间感到温暖而平静。

一天后，Julia被建议转移到赫特福德的秘密康复基地。  
安全级别上升到最高级别，她是目标，在没有完全查清事故原因之前，她必须被保护起来。  
车队行驶在从伦敦到赫特福德的公路上。  
David没有坐在副驾驶的位置上，而是和Julia一起坐在后排。尽管他也佩了枪，但是他认为自己需要时刻观察她的状况。  
于是，Kim顶替了他，坐在司机的旁边。  
没有人说话，如果不是发动机的轰鸣，没准儿你会听到某一个人的呼吸声。  
Julia穿了一条浅灰色的羊绒连衣长裙，没有化妆，静静的坐在那里，偏头望向窗外。蜜色的头发垂下来遮住了右边的眼睛，苍白的脸和嘴唇，显得她虚弱却柔和。  
David时不时的会观察她的状况，他记不清自己看了多少次，但是都没有得到她回应的眼睛，她就那样无声无息的，望着窗外并不赏心悦目的风景。  
微不可闻的叹了口气，David收回目光，也偏头看向窗外，默默揣摩着她的心事。  
Vicky的出现标示着他离婚的消息不再是秘密，他不知道这是好事还是坏事。尽管他自己也说不清一直瞒着她是为了什么，就好像他故意把家庭作为他们之间的障碍似的。然而，他骗不了自己，他就是故意的。他故意把家庭横在那里，故意把前妻和孩子作为他们在一起的绊脚石，麻痹自己忽略其他原因。可是，David清楚的知道，当家庭的障碍消除的时候，后面还跟着更多更难以跨越的藩篱。该怎么办？他不知道何去何从，在这些事情上，他从来都没有她聪明。况且，从他回到她身边的那天起，他就没奢望过还能再次拥有她，她的信任，她的感情。而如今，当他们真的重新在一起的时候，除了兴奋和thank god，他又不得不再次面对曾经的诸多问题。不过他仍旧希望可以继续躲在自我欺骗的螺壳，那里只有他和她，没有媒体记者，没有恐怖袭击，没有PM选举....  
David就这样放任消极的情绪侵蚀自己，幸好另一边的 Julia，想法比他积极。  
Julia明白自己一直是很多人的眼中钉，太多人想要她的命，但这也代表她足够强大到成为那些操纵卑鄙阴谋的人的威胁，况且可喜的是，这预示着自己登上首相宝座的那一天并不遥远了。但是话又说回来，她面临的危险也和权力的扩张成正比，这次的车祸，不知道又是谁的阴谋。爆炸、枪击，一次次与死神擦肩而过，似乎只要有他在身边，她都可以安然无恙。可是这并不是永远灵验的护身符，David差点的撒手人寰让她感到前所未有的恐惧。她不能让他总是用生命挡去所有本应该是她的威胁，即使那是他的使命，但是他对她来说并不是PPO 或者job的仅此而已。Julia明白自己的心，明白他对自己的意义，她从来都相信自己的实力，可是这次她不确定了。尤其当他的婚姻已经不是禁区，他已经自由的时候，在这段关系上，在这段感情上，她能够做出多大的努力？但是有一点是毋庸置疑的，那就是她决定do something，为了他们的将来，如果有的话。  
Julia抬手将挡住视线的那一缕头发别到耳后，收回一直望向窗外的目光，看向身边的David。他撇过头看着车外光影斑驳的栎树林，侧脸棱角分明。她看不见他的深蓝眼睛，却能看见他长长的睫毛，一动不动，很显然他在发愣。  
一支小巧的手悄无声息的钻进了David宽大的手掌里，柔软的凉意让他猛然间惊醒。他有些诧异的看向她，阳光里她微笑的眸子透着坚定，就好像她知道了他的犹豫和不知所措一样，在给他继续走下去的勇气。他烦乱的心瞬间安定，于是他回握了她，稍稍用力的，将她的左手全部包裹在自己的右手里。Julia也感觉到了他手掌上因为多年持枪而磨出的茧搁在手背上的坚毅——无论何时何地，他永远选择和她并肩而立。  
两人此刻混乱的头脑都渐渐明朗了，维系他们之间的纽带，不是婚姻，不是孩子，不是权力和金钱，而是精神的相互慰藉。在最无助和软弱的时候，是他（她）托起你的下巴，扳直你的脊梁，令你坚强，陪伴你左右，共同承受命运。他们之间除了爱情，还有肝胆相照的义气，不离不弃的默契，以及刻骨铭心的恩情。

Hertford's Rehabilitation Base  
一行人到达目的地已经接近晚餐时间了。办好了一切手续，服务人员带领他们去各自的房间休息。  
走廊的灯光并不明亮，影影错错的，也许正好应了秘密保护的意思。  
“尊敬的大臣”服务员停在总统套房前，恭敬的说道：“这是你的房间。”  
随即对Julia身后的医生说道：“医生，您的房间在隔壁。”服务人员指了指相邻的房间解释道：“鉴于阁下的身体状况，我们安排了adjoining room.”  
“Well，”Dr Shepherd挑挑眉，说道：“我的睡眠状况很糟糕，恐怕不能随时听到女士的召唤。Why not PS Budd？”  
话音落，Dr Shepherd看了看在场的所有人的反应：Julia没有说话，不肯定也不否定；David还是像往常一样，双手交叉站的笔直，看不出丝毫的失常，只是抿着的嘴唇和动了的喉结，出卖了他其实并不平静的内心。  
没有人说话，气氛有些尴尬。  
医生急忙将求助的眼光看向Christina，她清了清嗓子，一本正经的表示赞同：“It's a good idea，Doctor. PS Budd must keep an eye on Ma'am condition.”  
于是，房间安排妥当。  
Julia准备进门的时候，就听见Christina提醒道：“You have an audience with National Security director at 7 P.M，Ma'am.”

7 P.M  
Isobel Stevens，the new director of National Security Service，准时坐在Julia房间的会客厅，汇报着车祸事故的调查结果。  
“重型卡车的司机有吸 毒史，因此在审问的时候我们不能确保当事人的证词是否有效。事发当晚，他开车往伦敦南部一家发电厂运送煤炭，当时车上只有他一人，在开车上路前他表示没有吸食毒 品。”Stevens抱歉的看着Julia说道：“I can’t give you anything definitive news now，Ma'am.”  
Julia nodded in understanding：“How about casualties？Was anyone seriously hurt，or，”Julia 不想说出接下来的话语，因为她虽然很多时候 cold hearted，但她并不是 heartless。  
“Nobody dies，luckily”Stevens回答：“只是有四辆车连续追尾造成两人轻伤。”  
“Thank God！” Julia欣慰的点点头，接着说道：“Then，keep me in the loop.”谈话结束了，她示意她可以离开。  
然而国安局长似乎没有要走意思，她还有一个更重的消息要告诉Julia。  
“Ma'am， your schedule for that night is private，no police escort，no support vehicle. If rule out the possibility of accident，the only plausible conclusion is your itinerary was leaked.” Stevens不确定提出这样的猜测是不是明智的，因为她宁可希望这只是个巧合的意外，也不愿意国安局表现出什么都查不出的无能。  
Julia听明白了对方的话里有话。她抬眼盯着她看了几秒，没有做出任何回应。  
Julia的反应让Stevens感觉到背后发凉，她开始后悔提出这样的怀疑。而且这本来就是警察的活儿，刚刚上任，她可不想背锅。这件案子牵扯出的唯一的知情人是David Budd，内政大臣身边的红人，公众眼中的反恐英雄，怀疑他可不是聪明的做法。但是Isobel Stevens只能这么做，而且她认为自己握有的把柄足够证明点什么。  
“他曾经监听您。” Stevens从皮包里拿出一个硬盘播放器，打算放给Julia听。  
“这些我都已经听过了。”Julia叫停了她的进一步动作，声音冷冷的说道：“感谢你的提醒，这些事情我会处理，请你做好自己的事情。Good evening，director.”她下了逐客令。  
“Good evening，Home secretary” 碰了一鼻子灰，Stevens灰溜溜的退了出去。

Julia看着桌上的硬盘发愣。  
她没有撒谎，她的确知道他曾经监听她，但是那个时候，信任是遥不可及的奢侈品。她理解他所做的一切是有苦衷的，她可以不计前嫌当过去什么都没有发生。可是，一旦想起他隐瞒了离婚的消息，她坚定的心又动摇了。  
到底还有多少事情是她所不知道的？她讨厌猜忌，尽管从政这十几年这是她一直在做的事儿，但是她渴望在他那里是个例外。  
Julia抬起头，眼神复杂的望向连通David房间的门，仿佛时光倒流回在黑木酒店的那段日子，变得患得患失。最终，她没有敲响那扇门，而是转身走进卧室，关掉了床前灯。

接下来的日子，Julia开始接受一系列系统的治疗。肺部的感染并不严重，治愈起来也不麻烦。Dr Shepherd建议她坚持游泳，增加心肺运动，这样对脏器功能的恢复有极大的帮助。于是Julia每天晚餐后，都会去康复中心东南侧的游泳馆游上几圈。  
Julia的游泳技术还算不错，但是和他相比还是差了一大截。所以每次David都会陪着她一起下水，担任教练的角色，对她差强人意的泳姿和力度，给予必要的纠正。但是更主要的是确保安全，尽管泳池四周都站着武装的警卫，他一直在她方圆三英尺内的距离，时刻警惕。

这一天， Kim代替David陪Julia进行游泳锻炼，原因是他被告知要求去国安局进行事故调查。  
他很诧异，也很不情愿，尤其在他没有看到Julia面上有任何的反对，这让他更加失望。然而不可否认的是，这样的做法的确是合理的，作为当事人之一，他不可能不接受任何的调查。  
于是在晚餐的时候，David告知Julia，一会儿陪同人将有所变动，并嘱咐她注意控制锻炼的强度，而且他一定会在游泳结束前赶回来，接她回房间。  
晚上八点一刻，David如他所承诺的，将Julia从游泳馆护送回了下榻的房间。  
他脸色很不好，显然在国安局发生的一定不是令人愉快的事情。  
两个人像模像样的互道了晚安，David回到了自己的房间。卸掉伪装，脱掉西装外套，烦躁的扯掉领带，一口气将冰箱里的冰镇啤酒喝掉了大半。  
敲门声突然响了起来——到这里已经三天了，David第一次听见了渴望已久的声音。  
Julia打开联通门，看见他拿着酒瓶站在那里，无奈的说道：“We should talk，straight-out”她转身回到自己房间的客厅，坐在沙发上等他。  
David若有所思的点点头，深吸了一口气，跟着她进了她的房间。

“从我走上了从政这条路，safe was not a word associated with me.”Julia首先开口，毕竟是她提议要开诚布公的谈一谈。   
“但是自从遇见了你，David，safe was a word associated with you”她说的充满真诚，可是正在气头上的PS Budd似乎一句也没听进去。他愣愣的不说话，皱着眉头，纠结着心事。  
刚刚被叫到国安局接受关于车祸的调查，局长亲自审问的。过程虽然不愉快但是他并不介意，作为一个police officer or soldier，他明白这是必须的流程。实际上，使他控制不住情绪的，是国安局长故意拉拢的小道消息——他即将会被提升为chief superintendent of伦敦大都会警署王室与专家保护局，不再只是一个小小的PPO了。  
对这连升四级的天大好消息，平常人会忍不住沾沾自喜，然而对David来说，这并不是代表丰厚的收入、高级的社会地位以及无上的荣誉，他关注的只有一点——Julia不再需要他在她身边了。这或许不一定是她的意思，但是她一定首肯了，因为如此高级别的认命，必须有她的签批。  
“I felt safe with you，David”Julia 不介意他的无理，仍旧温和的说道：“Your words is miracle，you said we'll be fine，and we'll be fine.”  
“My job is to keep you safe， no matter what happened.”他终于开口说话了，内容却出人意料：“如果您在任何时候感到不安全的话，Ma'am您都可以做出安排replacement”  
“I 'm sorry？”  
“Lorraine Craddock的位置一直空着的确不合适，so I'm glad. thank you，Ma'am”他嘲讽的举起酒瓶，示意Julia，然后一饮而尽。  
Julia终于明白了他闹脾气的原因，她叹了一口气，承认自己知道这个消息：“的确，很多人跟我建议你应该被提升，我便没有再否定。”她低垂了眼帘，看着脚下的羊毛地毯，表情是艰难的无奈。  
David看着她，眼神突然从凌厉变得哀伤，语气软了：“You don't need me anymore？”  
“I think that's the best idea”她没有正面回答他显而易见的问题。  
“I don't think so.”他绝强的不赞同。  
“So you never told me you were divorced.”Julia话锋一转，犀利的问道，她不想继续相安无事下去，只有忍痛拔出插着的刺，伤口才会真正愈合。  
David愣了几秒，面对她的发难，有点措手不及“It's my fault 我瞒着你，是不想面对其他问题。毕竟重获自由是我可以掌控的，然而除此之外的其他障碍，我无能为力。”  
“但是我有能力，David！你知道我做这决定的原因并不是你想的那样，我也舍不得让你离开。但是眼前，这是是唯一的办法。”Julia试图说服他，但是似乎并没有起到多大的作用。  
他仍旧否定的摇着头，步步后退，左手握拳抵在唇上，不停的否定：“No，no，不应该这样的，我不放心任何人在你身边，我不信任任何人！”  
“那你信任我吗？”Julia眯着眼睛看着他，将监听硬盘从茶几的抽屉里拿出来放在桌上。——她尽管从没有怀疑过他的忠诚，但是总需要他亲口的肯定。  
David看着桌子上的东西，慌乱到窒息。是啊，他隐瞒的不只是离婚的消息，他对她有太多的背叛。  
“Yes，I was asked to spy on you，by SO15 and Lorraine Craddock，在你把权力移交给国安部以后。她们给了我监听的器材，把我安排在adjoining room”  
听到这里，Julia无意间扫了一眼他身后的那扇门，adjoining room，真是个讽刺啊...  
“Is that why you slept with me？”她的话语充满了痛苦的绝望，问出这样的话Julia自己也很吃惊。  
“No！”他也同样吃惊，“我们之间发生的一切都是真实的，It's all real！这与我被要求做的事无关！”David看到了她眼中的绝望，这比她曾经的命悬一线来的还要让他害怕。  
于是他急于否定，解释道：“We … slept together before any of this happened. The day after that，I was called to a meeting，I was told you did nothing to stop the bomb on my son’s school.我当时很生气，我被愤怒冲昏了头脑，我相信了他们的话，按照他们的安排开始监听你，我麻痹自己说It's my duty.”  
“Your duty？”她歪着头看着他，听着他的解释，但是不赞同他的用词。  
“My duty”他自嘲的重复：“我当时太软弱，太愤怒了，我让自己被操纵，但这不是借口，God，Julia，我们的关系有一半是建立在不信任的基础上的!”  
“I trusted you”面对他曾经的背叛，她没有喊叫，没有爆发，没有失控，而是温柔坚定说道：“我从来没有怀疑过你...”——尽管他的监听差点害死了她，她也从来没有放弃过对他的信任。  
“她们把你关在那屋子里，拿你的工作和家人作威胁，是吗？而且，你只是把无关紧要的信息透露给了她们，是吗？You won't let anything bad happen to me .You're protecting me，right？”  
不要说这是善解人意，Julia其实并不介意他曾经的过去。今天之所以不顾后果的说开一切，就是想扫清两个人之间长久以来积累的所有猜忌与阴霾。  
“Actually，I lied to you，too. about your son's school不过还好，在爆炸发生前我说出了真正原因，不然也许你要误会我一辈子。”Julia突然轻松的笑了，两个人扯平了，气氛似乎不那么紧张了。因为他从没有让她失望过，他又一次选择坦诚的说出了真相。  
“So，David，只有一件事我们做得都很好，那就是survival生存”这句话，大度的足够包容一切。  
David不敢相信自己的耳朵，他猛然抬起头，看到Julia温暖的笑着，这感觉好像过山车。  
她从沙发上站了起来，缓缓朝他走过去，伸出右手：“All is forgiven.”  
David的蓝眼睛里充满了被谅解的感激，傻傻的望着她 “All is forgiven，forever.”  
一把将她拉进怀里，埋在她柔软的发里，浓浓的苏格兰音： “So，we should make a plan” ...


End file.
